Worthless
by 0.o Natsu o.0
Summary: Natsu had always hidden his sad emotions, wearing a fake smiles everyday, pretending to be carefree and happy, deep down he had lost so many people who were important to him. He meets his childhood friend Gray, falls in love with him but abuses him with words and punches everyday. "I Love You So Much Gray. Even if I'm so worthless" Gratsu! Warning: BxB, Yaoi, Abuse, OOC Complete!
1. Prologue

**Yo! Minna! Gomenasai! I know that I wasn't able to post any new story, actually I did, but I ran out of ideas, Please give me ideas, PM me I beg of you. Anyway thank you for I thing bearing with me?... huhuhuhu, but at least I'll be posting a new story of our favorite yaoi couple from Fairy Tail. I just hope it I don't ran out of ideas again.**

**-0.o Natsu o.0**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its original characters.**

* * *

Prologue

Everything was just black, nothingness and endless void surrounding my world, I can hear nothing, silence engulfing everything, only the sound of my breathing and heart can I only hear. I felt cold, cold as ice..I felt numb and ...dead. I am desperate to hear _his _voice, Gray's voice. I want him tell me everything's alright that he's here for me. Please..just ...I..just want him to be beside me right now. I need you...Gray.

Out of the darkness, I heard him, his voice. Yet it was cold and menacing, anger, confusion, and just purely anger was the tone of his voice, It was not caring, nor loving, it was of like the intent to kill, like facing your enemy. It was calling to me, like I was his enemy, It was scary the scariest I've ever heard and it was the most painful and unbearable words I could ever hear. It echoes from the darkness, It pierces into my soul. Shivers ran down my whole body. One by One I heard those painful words that I knew was just so real and true.

_"I hate you Natsu, I don't love you!"_

_"Get the hell outta my life!"_

_"I don't want to see your face ever again!"_

_"You disgust me!"_

_"No wonder your parents died, your best friend died, and Igneel died. It was because of loving and caring for you!"_

_"I don't want to die so stop saying that you care and love me!"_

_"Do you think, I cared for you? Ha don't make me laugh, I never cared."_

_"You're just a pest, that sticks with me."_

_"You're not worth anything, a speck of dust is more of a worth than you."_

_"You don't deserve to live."_

_"You are so worthless."_

This weren't the words I want to hear, this words pierced into my very soul, killing me, slowly and painfully. I can't hold back the tears, they just kept on going and going, I want to see him, even if it pains me. I want to kiss him, even if it kills me, I want to embrace him and never let go, even if I know that he'll never love me, I want to be a worth for him, even if I'm so worthless. I couldn't even remember the day I deemed myself worthy, I guess I was just so ignorant.

I smiled through all of that times, haahaha I smiled during the funeral of my parents, Igneel, and even my bestfriend. The tears were there of course, but I never stopped smiling, I pretended to be happy, to be carefree, to feel nothing, to forget those hurtful moments, just so that I wouldn't be reminded that I was worthless, so worthless. Everyone thinks that I am happy all the time, seeing how energetic and carefree I was, but deep down I was breaking I didn't want anyone to pity me, I didn't want to look so weak. My parents once told me during the toughest times and the saddest moments you should smile the most, it encourages you to move forward, to become stronger, and to find purpose.

I was finding my purpose to find my worth, and had _thought _I had found it when I met him, the person who made things clear to me, the person who I loved so much, the person I didn't want to lose, the person who cleared my mind that I was not worthy of him or anything. Gray...Gray Fullbuster.

So this is what they called unrequited, you love the person so much, but they just didn't love you back the way you want them to. Gray, everytime I just hear his name makes me remember, his eyes, dark blue that can peer any soul and could capture any girl's heart, his lips, how wonderful it is curling to a smile and a smirk that just adds to his handsomeness, his well-toned body, it was like of a god's his firm muscles that can keep someone so warm and feel safe.

_"I didn't deserve him"_

_"I don't have the right to love him"_

_"He hates me so much"_

_"He would be pleased if I just..die"_

_"He suffers because of me."_

_"I have no right to need him."_

_"I have no right to feel him."_

_"I have no right to be loved by him."_

_"And yet I love him so much"_

_"Even if I'm just so worthless."_

Gray, I'm so sorry for invading your life, I'm so sorry that I was just not worthy for you to love me back, I want to make you smile, I want to make you happy. I don't want to see you sad, I don't want you to be like me, I don't want you to experience my sadness, I want to hold you, love you, be with you...and feel that I might not be that worthless after all.

"I Love You So Much Gray."

* * *

He looks peaceful and beautiful, the sun rays touching and adoring his skin. His skin, it was once so healthy, that it glowed, so gorgeous, that it was so soft and gentle, so...perfect. Just like him, but now his skin, it is bruised and battered, once warm and comforting is now pale and cold. Yet...why was he still smiling? I had hurt him, abused him, and said terrible things to him, So ...Why? ...just Why? I am a selfish bastard, an asshole, a jerk. I blamed him for my misfortunes, I blamed him for loosing the person I had loved the most. And yet...Why do I feel this way about you?

"Why Natsu?"

_"Why did you love me?"_

_"Why did you come into my life?"_

_"Why is it everytime you shed tears, I feel pain?"_

_"Why do you put up with me?"_

_"Why did you have to do this to me?"_

_"Why did you have to save me?"_

_"Why do you still have to hurt me, seeing you like this?"_

_"Why do I Love You?"_

Natsu, It means summer, not really the best season out there, I would actually prefer spring but Summer, it was at that time we met, and I laid my eyes on him, he was my bestfriend since we were little kids, never once did I see him frown. I never was in love with him, not until a couple of months ago. Natsu, here he sleeps on a hospital bed, just looking at him like this pains me, his salmon pink hair that shoots in all directions had now lost some of it's true color, his eyes laid shut, not knowing when will it open again, and his lips that now had lost their pinkish color, still smiles.

I feel guilt flowing all over my veins, I had touched his skin, it was bruised and battered because of me, I feel like Natsu is mocking me still smiling even in his injured state. Right now I miss him so much, I missed him looking at me and talking to me, I missed him annoying the shit out of me, how he never did once left me alone. I realized without him I feel so alone and lonely, I am just incomplete without him. I can't stop blaming myself. What did Natsu ever do wrong to make him deserve this, he never deserve to be hit, to be hurt, to feel so much pain. And I did those to him.

_"Hey Gray! I cooked your favorite!"_

_"Gray, please can you help me with this?"_

_"Gray can you sit with me?"_

_"Gray don't let them get through you"_

_"Gray you're great person"_

_"Gray I ..I Love You!"_

_"Gray..I need you"_

_"Gray let me help you"_

_"Gray...I Love you so much.."_

Oh How I miss that voice, it was the complete opposite of how I talk to him, he talked to me like a friend, with so much care and love, it showed concern. I hated him, so much, but right now, I can't even hate him.

"I Love You Too, Natsu, so much"

* * *

**Review!**

**Favorite!**

**Follow!**


	2. Past Memories

**Arigatou Goizaimas Minna-san! Especially for AsDarknessSpreads, Novem927, dark-gray-loney, and grayxnatsuFT for favorite-ing, reviewing and following my story! I do appreciate it. As of now I have let's say 70+ views and I'm so happy!**

**- 0.o Natsu o.0**

**I don't own Fairy Tail nor it's original characters.**

* * *

Past Memories

_It was a sunny day, little Gray and Natsu was playing by the lake surrounded by trees and beautiful flowers, Natsu was splashing water into Gray and Gray did the same, they laughed and a very bright smile adorned their faces. They were like inseparable, and nothing can ever tore them apart, they climbed trees, they picked apples, they shared precious moments, they were bestfriends. _

_They spent their time always together, fighting, teasing and just everything. Until... they were separated and had gone their different paths,_

_It was a rainy day and little Natsu was sitting by the lake, adoring how blue and clear the water was, it was still and calm unlike himself. He had just lost his parents, his parents had died in a car crash protecting him, they had died in front of his own eyes. Natsu can still feel his injuries, a fractured arm, a bleeding forehead, and his legs were still very tired, and yet it was not compared to how painful it was to lose his parents. He had woken up in the hospital that night shouting for his parents, begging to hear anyone that his parents was just joking, that his parents were still alive, that his parents didn't die. He cried and cried, tears flowed but at that same night, he remembered his mother and father's words, to smile at the toughest and saddest times. _

_At first he can't because it was painful, because now he was an orphan. But he smiled for his mom and dad, he knew they would be still looking out for him and he didn't want to disappoint them so he smiled._

_After feeling the wetness and coldness of the rain, he heard footsteps coming closer to him, but he didn't even bother, not until the figure stopped behind him covering him under the rain with an umbrella, "Still gonna sulk there Natsu?" he knew this voice all too well, it was his bestfriend, Gray Fullbuster. "I want to be alone right now Gray and thank you for your concern but I'm fine." He looked up to his bestfriend and smiled. Gray had a look of a scowl on his face and tch'ed "Come on Natsu, aren't you going to visit your parents? They'll be hurt you know." Natsu had laughed about this..."Gray I feel alone, I want them to be with me you know, looking at them in their coffins would remind be that they'll never be able to open their eyes and smile at me again." Gray sat down beside Natsu and comforted him, in his own way, punched Natsu's shoulder._

_"Sulking and doing this won't bring them back Natsu, you have to move on." Natsu chuckled and also returned that punch in the shoulder back at Gray. "I guess you're right Gray." Gray smiled at Natsu, "That's better, good that I came here in time because if I didn't you'll be drowning yourself right now" Natsu punched Gray again, "I won't kill myself moron! Then my parents lives were worth nothing!" Gray chuckled and said, "Exactly! Now let's go your parents are waiting for you, I'll be there for you Natsu." And at that they went to the funeral._

_After a month, Igneel, had decided to take care and adopt Natsu, of course Natsu was happy, little did he know his first bestfriend would disappear._

_"Hey Gray I've been waiting for you! Where have you been?" but Gray didn't reply he didn't even smile, a frown etched his face, and he was walking at a slow pace, not being able to make eye-contact with Natsu. Natsu was beyond confused, Why was Gray acting like this and did he do something wrong?. Gray stopped and looked at Natsu straight in the eye, Natsu saw what those eyes portraited, it was a look of sadness. "Natsu I have come to tell you that I'll be leaving and I don't think I would ever come back." Natsu was a lost of words, Gray sighed and turned away walking at a faster pace, Natsu was you could say shocked, his friend would go away and never come back. He smiled of course. _

_After a 3 years, Igneel and Lisanna's death came, he smiled but he was in pain so much pain. They had died protecting Natsu from a gunshot, their house was being ransacked and the robbers were threatening Natsu when the gunman was to pull the trigger, Igneel and Lisanna jumped in to save him. And just one thing came into Natsu's mind, he was a misfortune._

_He had shouted only for one name,_

_Gray!_

* * *

Natsu jolted awake, to find himself in his bedroom, he looked out of the window to find it was raining, he sighed "Another nightmare" he muttered under his breath, he got out of bed to find it was 6 in the morning, he took a shower, grabbed his school uniform, cooked breakfast, brushed his teeth, and wrapped around Igneel's scarf around his neck, he lived alone now, he never had any trouble with money, why? his parents were rich, and it was just enough for him to go to college.

After he had done his unfinished assignments, he headed out of the door, locked it and opened his umbrella, he took a glance at the cloudy sky and smiled, "How are you Gray?" he got his bag and walked to his school, Fairy Tail Academy.

On the way he met with his friend, Lucy Heartphillia, "Lucy! Wait for me!" Natsu had ran to met up, Lucy looked back and gave her friend a smile, "Hey Natsu!" Natsu had catched up with Lucy, "Say Lucy can we walk to school together?" Natsu showed his toothy grin, Lucy laughed and returned that smile, "Sure Natsu," They had talked all the way. Later they were joined by his other friends, Loke, Lucy's boyfriend, Erza and Jelllal the couple.

They were inside the classroom, talking and laughing. Natsu was teasing Lucy on how heavy she was and she should have a diet, they laughed and Lucy pouted, "Natsu if you keep on with doing this childish attitude you'll never get yourself a girlfriend, or you'll never be in a relationship." This silenced everyone, yes all of them were already in a relationship except for him. Natsu just showed his smile and laughed, "Maybe someday I will Lucy." Erza nodded in response and Jellal patted Natsu's shoulder, Loke winked and Lucy smiled. "Did you hear we'll be having a new student?" Erza had asked, Lucy nodded, Loke smiled, Jellal remained his serious expression and Natsu in an act excited. "That's good to hear then, a newcomer here to join us!" shouted Natsu, "I'm all fired up!" his friends just chuckled.

It was then the bell rang, all students have gone back to their seats the teacher had come in. "Greetings class, today as you all know, we'll be having a transfer student. Please come in." Natsu was excited and he was smiling, then what came out surprised him to the extent. He saw the one and only...

Gray Fullbuster.

Natsu was lost for words, his bestfriend that had runaway from him was infront of him, "Name's Gray, Gray Fullbuster, don't bother me and leave me the hell alone." All the students began whispering, some of the girls found him extremely handsome, he is, some already begin crushing on him, Gray looked around the room the find the pinkette, he wouldn't admit but he missed, an unoticable smile find its way into his face, "Gray, Thank You, you can seat behind Mr. Dragneel over there." Gray walked and stopped beside Natsu, who was not looking at him, he whispered in Natsu's ear, " Long time no see Pinky, or should I say Natsu." And he sat down. Whisper around the classroom were heard, Natsu was smiling, he finally had Gray once more or he thought so.

Gray can't believe before him was his childhood friend, of course he was happy, but he still feel guilty running away from Natsu, he didn't know why he whispered something to Natsu, maybe because he missed him that he couldn't help it? maybe not. He shrugged of the thought because Natsu was here, and that is what matters ...right?

* * *

**Wait for next Chapter!**

**Review!**

**Favorite!**

**Follow!**


	3. Make You Smile Again

**Hurra! Konnichiwa Minna-san! I thank you all for reviewing, favorite-ing, and following my story... As of now I got 200+ views yipee!**

**Special thanks to the following:**

**cattleya0467**** - I hope I got your name right this time..hehe and I LOVE YOU!**

**AsDarknessSpreads**** - About the seme and uke stuff..um..maybe if you want me to add sexual content, Gray seme and Natsu uke. and thank you for being the first to review!**

**grayxnatsuFT**** - don't worry I will post it in future chapters and thank you very much.**

**Llaelien**** - I promise I'll update as soon as I can.. I LOVE YOU!**

**dark-gray-loney****, ****DuhkpopFreak ****Ipod12****, ****Mimibeear****, ****Novem927****, and**** Cat871 for favorite-ing and following my story!**

**Yours Truly,**

**- 0.o Natsu o.0**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail nor do I own the original characters.**

* * *

Making You Smile Again

Natsu was you could say both confused but happy, he had finally able to meet his long time childhood friend but why was he here and why did he act as if nothing had happened between them, this was a mystery to him, sure Gray was a lot of surprises but this was kind of different because one, Gray wouldn't lie, at least Natsu thinks so, and he's quite sure about it. And two, Gray was a straight person, he would tell the person directly if he was offended, and his word was his word. So why did he come back? Gray had said that he'll not come back right? Natsu's mind was bombarding with lots of questions.

In the current moment, Natsu you could say listening to the teacher? well actually not, he wasn't sleeping or doing something else, his attention was on the teacher but his thoughts were about the person behind him, he could feel the stares he was having both from the person and from his classmates and friends. He tried to listen to the teacher, believe me he did, he was trying hard not to bother the person behind his back, he could see some of his classmates laughing and smiling at him...Was there something on his face? he had touched his face to find it was hot. Why was it hot? he had just shrugged it of and took some notes down.

Gray on the other hand cannot also focus on what was the teacher discussing, he find no reason why to keep staring at Natsu, everytime he would look at the teacher, his view would be blocked by salmon-pink hair that shoots in all directions, and god it irritated him so much. He had just wished that Natsu's hair would just be out of the way..."What the Fuck" he muttered in a whisper, inaudible to be heard by others, yet he heard laughing at the side of him, he saw spiky brown hair with eyeglasses. He had glared at the guy but the said guy didn't even notice. Natsu would be needing explanation and reasons from him later on, and he would get this over with.

The reason behind his return was of a girl, Juvia Lockser, she had been his stalker for a months, she is kind really, brave, and she cares for her friends and of course, Gray Fullbuster. Gray had found her really annoying and flirtatious he had seen her in very exposing outfits, wearing highheels, and even wearing makeup. It was then a month ago that he had started you could say falling for her. Gray didn't know how but he had admired her, not because of her appearance but because of her heart and character. He went back to Magnolia to be with his now "girlfriend" yes he had accepted her confession, he felt the same way and he didn't want to lose her too.

* * *

After the class, thankfully it was lunch time, Natsu smiled and raised his hand shouting, "Finally!' everyone had laughed and so was his friends, except for Gray who had a serious expression on his face, Natsu didn't mind Gray for a while, he was shy to approach his long time friend and he'll be giving himself time to be ready to face Gray. He had ran off to the group, Loke, Lucy, Jellal and the monster, Erza. "Ne, Natsu who is that new kid? he seems to know you? do you know him from somewhere before?" asked Lucy, the group were silenced waiting to see Natsu's reaction and answer, Natsu just smiled and replied, "You see we were bestfriends back then, we used to fight in a "friendly" way, but there was just a day that he had to leave and I didn't know why, I was just surprised to see him back" Erza and Jellal smiled and just nodded while Loke had a teasing smile on his face, he quickly wrappped his arm around Natsu's shoulder and whispered, "I think he came back to see you Natsu, I saw him looking at you." Natsu rolled his eyes and just ignored Loke.

They had been eating at the cafeteria when suddenly they were interupted, Gray Fullbuster came out of nowhere, without manners quickly grabbed Natsu's wrist and pulled him along, Erza was about to beat the crap out of him, but he was stopped by her lover, "Erza I think it's best to leave them alone, we'll deal with him later." Jellal had spoken, Erza sighed and calmed down, Loke and Lucy continued their eating, "I wonder what was that all about?" she had said, Loke just smiled, "So it begins" They had a look of confusion in their faces but ignored Loke, because he was an idiot, they had always wonder why Lucy fell inlove with him.

* * *

Meanwhile,

Natsu was shocked that Gray did just that, "Gray, you can let go of me now, I can walk okay, just slow down" he said, but Gray didn't give a damn about Natsu's complaining according to himself. He tch'ed and carried Natsu Natsu on his shoulder, the little teen kept shouting to put him down and that people were staring, many were dumbfolded, seeing the two, Gray lead them into the rooftop, where it's peaceful and no one would interrupt them. Gray roughly dropped Natsu and stood there looking down at him with a still serious expression, seriously he knows nothing but a serious expression.

Natsu was scratching his head, "What the hell Gray! asking for a fight like we did before? I'm all fired up!" Natsu stood up with a fighting stance but Gray just looked at him, "Seriously Gray, What do you want?" NAtsu asked smiling, Gray gave no response at first but he had found his strength to talk, "Look Natsu, if you don't want to hear me out for coming back then dragging you out here was just a waste of time, so just shut the fuck up and listen flame brain." Natsu smiled a toothy grin, "Sorry" Gray was so annoyed right now and why was Natsu smiling about this?, yeah because he was an idiot. Gray sighed, "Listen here, I didn't come back for you, and I'm not telling you why I left, I only came back for my girlfriend, I love her so much so please not too close...she's actually a working student here so she'll be watching me got it?" Natsu nodded and smiled, "Sure Gray, can we still be you know friends?" Gray was so god irritated and annoyed he was beyond pissed because the idiot was not affected by those words, and he was keeping his anger in control, "Fine" and with that Gray left, leaving Natsu there with sad-filled eyes with a smile.

Natsu was hurt, and it really did hurt because one, Gray came back not to see him or visit him and two, Gray had a girlfriend, he should be happy right? he didn't know why but he wasn't happy. After that he sighed and went back to his class, his friends had asked him what did Gray do to him and talked to him about, he just smiled and laughed, "HAhaha sorry I forgot" They all facepalmed but they had just laughed their asses of about it knowing to their opinion Natsu was a happy and cheerful idiot. Natsu wished that someone could make him truly smile and be happy for real, he had seen many people smiling and he had wished he could find his true happiness, he had made people smile and laugh, but he wasn't himself. He just longed for someone, something that will just make him truly happy. He had noticed that Gray was ignoring him and it disappointed him.

After that he got his bag, before going home he visited the rooftop, he was adoring the beautiful sunset, he realized that Gray had changed, he was still the ignorant bastard, but there was just something missing about him, he never did smile anymore not like they were kids, he laughed, "Even now Gray your giving me a challenge even if unintentionally, And I accept Gray, I'm an expert in making people smile and I'm going to annoy you to no extent until I see that smile of yours." He stood up and raised his fist in the air, "I'm all fired up!" he smiled and said, "I'm going to make you smile Gray" and with that he got his things and went home.

* * *

**Tata! Wait till next chapter!**

**Review!**

**Favorite!**

**Follow!**


	4. Annoying Summer

**Konnichiwa Minna-san! Arigatou Gozaimas! **

**cattleya0467- *hugs tightly* THANK YOU!**

**unknown 115- I LOVE YOU! for your continued support! *wink***

**AsDarknessSpreads- hehehe...don't worry I'll update soon! and you guess it! to why Gray was just so cold.**

**grayxnatsuFT- I LOVE your reviews...and yes Gray is a really a bastard for hurting Natsu ne?**

**-Yours Truly,**

**0.o Natsu o.0**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail nor its original characters.**

* * *

Annoying Summer

Gray had just banged his head on his desk, a scowl expression written all over his face, finally he was home and no one would bother him, why was he in a foul mood you say? It seems it was because of a certain pinkette whose name means Summer. "God! I hate him" he shouted out loud. Natsu had been annoying him and bothering him all day with stupid jokes, and his idiocy. There wasn't a time in the day that he had a very peaceful time, which he loved so much, all day he could hear nothing but Gray this and that, and all stupid names that Natsu was calling him. At lat he was home and he could finally have some peaceful time...or so he thought.

"Gray-sama!" And here goes his equally annoying girlfriend, she was out on the door knocking, Gray had almost cried, "Leave me the hell alone!" Gray had shouted, but it seems his words were fallen on deaf ears as Juvia kept on knocking and knocking to let her in. "Damn you all" he muttered under his breath, he stood up went to the door, "alright I'm coming" he had opened the door to find Juvia, crying her eyes out, "Gray-sama Juvia thought that you don't love her anymore and she was so lonely." Gray just gave her a facepalmed expression and let her in, "Go in" and as if on cue, she rejoiced and went inside. After that, they ate dinner and did their assignments. Juvia had even said that she would stay with her Gray-sama but Gray insisted that she would go home, and at last Juvia complied.

After hearing nothing but noises in his head, he closed the door of his room roughly and jumped into his bed, "Finally I could rest, without annoying an annoying girlfriend, and a noisy pink-haired boy." he stripped his clothes except for his boxers and went to bed, just as he was about to sleep his phone beeped, he was so damn irritated, ready to kill the person who sent him a message, he opened his phone and he glared and he glared at the person who sent that message and guess what it was...Natsu Dragneel.

_"Gray Good night!"_

_"Sweet Dreams!"_

_"Don't forget we have a quiz tomorrow"_

_"Sleep tight"_

_"I'll see ya tomorrow, Ice Princess."_

Two things were going on Gray's head, One, How did Natsu know his fucking number, and two tomorrow he will kill Natsu and make his life a living hell. After that he turned off his phone and drifted to sleep, thinking how idiotic, annoying, irritating and God so cheerful Natsu is and he had wished he would suffer and die.

* * *

On the other hand Natsu was you could say beyond happy? actually not, he wasn't happy because he wasn't able to make Gray smile and the fact that Gray had called, annoying and irritating, but at least he could get attention from Gray, even if it was full of glares and dark auras surrounding Gray everytime they see each other, he was going to make Gray smile and accept his challenge, according to himself. Since that day he had accepted the challenge, he's been hanging out with Gray even if he was pushing him away, he would always smile at him, tease him, tell him jokes, and play pranks just to see him smile like himself, he wanted to portray to Gray that you should always smile even in the toughest and saddest times, just like what his parents had told him.

Natsu was just not giving up, it was a week ago that he started cheering Gray up (annoying Gray), he would come to him, eat with him, and do things with him, and yet Natsu saw no improvement, but he wasn't planning on giving up. Finally he got Gray's number, well you could say he got it from Lucy's boyfriend, Loke Celeste. Loke had actually intentionally bumped into Gray and stole his wallet and there he found Gray's number, when he turned to say sorry he was met with a punch in the face, and with shaky hands handed Gray's wallet back. After that moment he gave Natsu Gray's number, Natsu had a smirk on his lips and thank Loke who had a bleeding nose.

He had sent Gray tonight many messages, imagining Gray's reaction, of course he would be pissed, but it was a part of the process of making him smile. (Seriously Natsu, pissing someone of would NOT make them smile) Natsu had his own ways, his friends Erza and Lucy had facepalmed at what Natsu's been doing lately, Jellal remained his no expression at all, and Loke, you could say observing a blooming romance.

* * *

Gray for some reason, did NOT delete all of Natsu's messages, you could see that his inbox was full of Natsu's messages. Actually he would even read them all over again, if he was bored, and without Juvia being around, and he didn't know why he's doing it.

Gray had woken up already, did all his businesses and headed out for school, he recieved yet another text from "the annoying summer" or which he would like to call Natsu, seriously in about a week it was over for school and time for Summer, and Gray hated it, "God! I had an annoying pinkette the whole school year whose name means Summer and now Summer will be coming, give me a rest" he said, looking down at Natsu's message, and he was you could say shocked on what was written...

_"Hey Gray!, I'm sorry about what I'll be telling you, you see my house, it was burned to the ground because I accidentally left the stove open, luckily I was outside when it had happened, I was spending time with Lucy and the others, I'm fine really, I just don't have a place to stay, the money from my parents were just enough to send me to college but no home so...can I stay in your house?, don't worry I'll do all the chores and everything...I can't stay on my other friends house because they said they'll be having sex. whatever that means...so please? text me back._

Gray was dumbfolded, he had stopped walking staring and staring and reading and reading Natsu's message all over again, "The Hell!" he shouted, not only will he have the most annoying person in the world in his house, Natsu would see him every hour and every minute of his life and it was torture. He was ready to decline but something popped up in his head, they were friends, and sure Natsu did annoy him, but Natsu was only trying to return the memories they had when they were kids, he sighed with an angry expression, "I will hate myself for doing this." he had text back.

_"Fine...Flame brain, don't mess everything up and don't you dare do anything unnecessary."_

Gray hoped that his girlfriend wouldn't think about anything going on between them. he sighed and continue to walk to school. then his phone beeped again.

_"Great! Thanks Ice Prick! For helping me...and don't worry..I'll just pack my things up and I'll be there the day after tomorrow! Lucy needed some help..."_

Yep, Natsu was really telling the truth because, Natsu wasn't at school along with Lucy and Loke, and he had heard that Natsu's house was burnt into crisp from Erza and Jellal, "Idiot Natsu" he muttered under his breath.

* * *

The following day, he had forgotten his phone at home, he only realized it when he was at school, there he saw Lucy and Loke, Jellal and Erza...but he still didn't see the flame pinkette. He ignored it and went back his business.

Natsu was at Magnolia's graveyard, where his parents, his foster dad and Lisanna were buried, he gave them each of their flowers..."I'm sorry I did this to all of you..I guess anyone wouldn't be lucky when I love them right?" he knelt down and traced each of their names written on the grave.."You know what..I skipped class today, the reason I came is to ask for protection for Gray, you see during the times I was trying to cheer him up, I came to realize I love him...and since I don't want to lose him I'm asking all of you to protect him...I just wish he would be happy with Juvia." A gust of wind flew down, "I'll take that as a yes...I'll be staying with him until I get to earn enough money to buy an apartment though...yesterday I asked Lucy about what I am feeling and she made it clear to me, along with Loke of course, but it's fine...and I still hadn't made Gray smile yet...but I will." "I love all of you" he smiled and a few tears flowed down his face, he wiped the tears away and headed out.

Gray was walking home, he knew this day that Natsu would be staying in, he rolled his eyes, and continued walking. He opened the door, and what he had seen shocked him...in front of him was a person reading text messages from his phone, and that person was crying. She stood up and a glared at Gray and that person was none other than...

Juvia Lockser.

* * *

**Ba na na na...Wait till Next chapter!**

**Review!**

**Favorite!**


	5. It Begins

**YO! I would like to thank all of you because of your wonderful reviews and I'm happy to get good ones...XD.. and thanks for those who favorite my story!**

**500+ views as of now! ****:)**

**-0.o Natsu o.0**

**I don't own Fairy Tail nor it's original characters **

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: This chapter contains abuse, not suitable for 12 years old and below.**

* * *

It Begins

Gray stood there stunned, his girlfriend, right in front of him with an angry and sad glare. "Juvia, it's not what you think...I.." but he was cut of, "Juvia didn't know that Gray-sama would do this to her, Juvia have read every message, Juvia was just confused why didn't Gray-sama let her stay.." Juvia looked down with a frown and Gray replied, "Juvia, Natsu just needed help we were childhood friends and I just can't leave him homeless" Juvia looked at Gray with a serious expression, "Then why did Juvia see other messages that weren't deleted?" Gray was at lost of words, he cannot have an excuse for that, because he didn't know himself why didn't he delete those. Juvia sighed, "Gray-sama, Juvia would leave, Juvia would leave Gray-sama behind and go to Lyon-sama." Gray was breaking, "Juvia, don't please?" Juvia ignored Gray headed out for the door, "Gray-sama, I knew from the start that Gray-sama didn't really love Juvia from the heart, he loved her only as a friend...Juvia wishes you good luck and that Gray-sama finds the one really for him.." and with that Juvia kissed Gray's forehead and walked out.

It was true, Gray didn't really fall hard for Juvia, but still he was breaking, Juvia kissed his cheek one last time, and she fled with all her bags. "It's all Natsu's fault, if he was just not that annoying Juvia wouldn't have left me" he banged the door, and silently cried, "It's his fault that Ur had died, if it wasn't for him Ur wouldn't have died, Ur wouldn't be saving him from that kidnapper, HIM! I hate him." And at that he heard the door bell. Hoping that it was Juvia, he rushed and opened but only to see the one person he blamed. "Oh it's just you." Looking at Natsu with a glare, Natsu shuddered seeing Gray, "Of course it's me Gray, I did say I'll be staying right until I earn enough to buy my own house." Gray tch'ed, "Get in." he said with an angry voice and expression. And Natsu quietly complied.

Gray showed him the guest room and there he prepared his things, he looked once more at Gray, and found the courage to ask, "What's up with you today? You look stressed." But Gray shot Natsu a deathly glare, "Shut the fuck up Natsu, and mind your own damn business, I had only let you in to take care of my house...not anything else, so after doing all of this, I want your ass at the kitchen and cook for dinner." After that Gray slammed the door of his room, Natsu twitched by the sound and sighed, "What's the deal? He's really in a foul mood today...he smiled and unpacked his things, he realized that the guess room or his room was quiet dirty, so he cleaned them, he also found out that Gray's house was a mess, so he decided to fix things up, he did laundry, and he swept. Unfortunately for him he didn't realize the time.

"That should do it!" Natsu exclaimed, wiping the sweat on his forehead and smiled, he looked at the time to find it's almost for dinner, "Crap! Gray would be hungry and mad" he rushed things up and went to the kitchen only to find Gray with an angry expression, "I thought I told you Natsu after unpacking and doing your business, you should cook?" he said with a cold tone. Natsu kept a small smile, "I-I'm s-s-sorry G-gray, I d-did some ch-chores and I got lot track of t-time." he stuttered, Gray went over to Natsu and punched him in the face hard, Natsu fell on the floor shocked and stunned but he still smiled, "Natsu remember you are just staying here for a home, you do things I say, my way...now get up and start cooking!" and with that Gray walked away.

Natsu was still smiling and with shaky legs stood up, head to the stove and cooked their meal, Natsu even if he was a rich kid before, he was taught how to cook, it was his mom's hobby. He had learned to cook many things, he looked at the fridge and saw some chicken, so he decided he would make them a buttered chicken for dinner, he prepared the ingredients and began to cook, while doing this he can't help but think, Why did Gray do that? Why was he so angry at him? He touched his cheek where Gray had punched him, he looked at the mirror and he saw that it was beginning to turn yellow it will definitely leave a bruise in the morning, and at that a small smile formed on his face and he went back to work.

* * *

Dinner for them you could say noisy at the beginning and very quiet at the end. They seated their in front one of another, saying no word to the other. Wondering what happened?

_Flashback_

_Natsu had already finished cooking dinner, he smiled at his work, and cleaned his working place. "Gray! dinner's ready!" he exclaimed, at that Gray went in and seated at the dinning table, Natsu looked at and gave him a toothy grin, Gray replied with a scowl, "Are you only going to stand there with that idiotic grin of yours, come here and eat, moron!" Natsu nodded and served their food. He sat down, Gray was looking at the delicious food before him, he took a piece of meat and gulp it all down, savoring it's taste, "This is good" he thought, he looked at Natsu and saw that he had sparkling eyes, awaiting Gray's opinion on his cooking. "It's not bad, but it needs improvement..." and at that he continued eating. On the other hand Natsu pouted, "I gave it my all.." he thought. Gray took a glance at Natsu and he really did get irritated, "Would you stop that!" Natsu gave a confused look, "What?" Gray glared and said,"Nevermind, you're really are an idiot." _

_After that short conversation, Natsu kept on smiling and telling stories to Gray, telling how he cooked and how he learned it from his mother, while Natsu talked about his mother, Gray remembered Ur and this angered him, he slammed his fists on the table, throwing away the food and startling Natsu, "SHUT THE FUCK UP NATSU! I DON"T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING YOU SAY!" Natsu shut his mouth and still a small smile on his face, "I'm sorry...I'll clean that up." Natsu washed their food and they continued eating._

_End Flashback_

Natsu sure is really scared now, this was not the Gray he knew, Gray wouldn't do those things...he kept telling himself these things as he washed the dishes, Gray had already went back to his room and he did not dare go there, he just dismissed that Gray wouldn't be in a foul mood tomorrow...oh how wrong that was.

After doing the dishes, he went to his room and took a shower thinking about how Gray acted earlier, "What happened to you Gray?" he whispered under the shower, after that he smiled again, "I will still make you smile no matter what" he turned off the shower and headed out, changed into his pajamas and crawled into his bed, it was warm and soft but it wasn't comforting like something was missing, he stared at the ceiling, "Good night Gray, I Love You" he whispered and drifted to sleep.

* * *

On the other hand, Gray was staring out of his window thinking about what Juvia told him a while back, he really didn't know what love is, he had thought he knew the meaning but in the end he still didn't figure it out, he was hurt that Juvia left but he wasn't mad that Juvia would go to Lyon, he was mad because Juvia left him, like his mom and his dad. His dad left for another lady and his mom died protecting someone else. He just didn't want anyone to leave him, so he leaves them instead, just like what he did to Natsu, he knew that day had hurt Natsu, but he deserved it according Gray. Gray blamed Natsu, Ur protected Natsu instead of him, and this frustrates him.

Gray didn't know why he didn't kick Natsu out the moment he entered, he can just say that he changed his mind right? but he didn't he just threw a part of his anger on him. Gray dismissed it as pity. He stripped into his boxers and crawled into bed, "I hate you, I hate you, Natsu..."..He was only letting Natsu stay because he was homeless and he needs someone to clean his house.

"I wish that he would just disappear"

And he slept. little did he know that he would regret that wish.

* * *

**What will happen? Wait till Next Chapter!**

**Review!**

**Favorite!**

**Follow!**


	6. Questions More Than Answers

**Yo! all viewers out there! While reading this story make sure that your room is clean and nice..for more comfortable reading..and Enjoy this chapter! (I hope someone who can realize where I got this..XD)**

**Thank you for: XXXTITANIA SCARLETXXX, cattleya0467, grayxnatsuFT, AsDarknessSpreads, Gratsu-dragon and others for reviewing and favorite-ing my story.. I hope you enjoy this chapter..**

**FoReVeR YoUrS,**

**0.o Natsu o.0**

**Warning: This chapter contains abuse not suitable for 12 years old and below.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Questions More Than Answers

Natsu right now is in his room sitting on his bed, he just did his chores and he was very tired. Well tired of Gray abusing him and doing tiring works. After doing his chores he quickly rushed towards his room to avoid any contact with Gray. Yes, Gray was the one who gave him his bruises, one on his cheek, two at his stomach and others were around his arms and some were on his legs. Everyday even one mistake would give him a punch or a kick, and from the bruises he had, he surely did alot of mistakes. "Maybe I deserve this.." looking down on all of his bruises, applying medicine on them and each time he tried to touch it would pain him more. "You really did a number on me.. Damn it hurts.." he said, but not loud enough for Gray to hear..he didn't want Gray to hear.

It was 2 months ago when it had started, and yet everyday Natsu would still continue to make Gray happy but of course it would always be the opposite, but Natsu never gave up, there lying down on his bed he thought about why did he still love Gray even if he doesn't love him back and why did he still continue to stay with Gray even if he was abused..he wasn't angry at Gray, he was concerned for him, why was he acting that way? what happened to him that made him like this?, these questions kept running in Natsu's head, a sad smile appeared on his face and an unnoticeable tear flowed down his face. "Even if you're just near, I feel like you're a thousand miles away and I can't reach you...I still miss you." and with that he closed his eyes still with a sad smile.

_It was the following morning and Natsu had woken up early, it was sunny and Natsu was excited, because finally he can show his love for Gray in some ways inside the house, forgetting waht happened the day before. He got up, took a shower, dressed and began cooking breakfast, remembering Gray's favorite meal..he went out for groceries and bought everything that was needed. As he got to Gray's house, he was quite thankful that Gray hadn't awoken yet. He rushed to the kitchen and cooked.._

_"I can't wait till Gray tastes this." he said, Natsu remembered when they were kids, Gray used to gobble up as many pancakes as he can take, and that was the time that Natsu knew that pancakes were Gray's favorite. He was happy cooking it and putting so much love on the food that Gray would taste later, as he was done cooking he set the pancakes on the table and began to clean up, just then Gray got out of his room, Natsu smiled warmly at him, "Good Morning Gray, By the way I cooked your favorite!" Natsu exclaimed, Gray glared at Natsu and tch'ed, "What's good in the morning seeing you around.." Gray muttered. Natsu pretending to not hear Gray's words turned around, he was sad because Gray had said those but he ignored it and smiled._

_Gray sat down on the table and looked at the delicious pancakes that was infront of him, he was glaring at them, seeing those pancakes triggered a memory, his mother, Ur, used to cook him pancakes and he would gobble them up, but since the day that Ur had died, he never ate those again because it just pains him and is reminding him that his mother would never cook him those again. So he stood up took his share of pancakes, showed them to Natsu and threw them on the trash in front of Natsu, Natsu couldn't even mutter a word, he had spend his own money cooking those, he was hurt because the man he loved jut threw it away. "I'm not going to eat them Natsu, I hate pancakes now, their already disgusting especially coming from you..cook something else." And with that Natu showed a hurt smile, "I'm sorry Gray, I didn't know. What would you like this morning" he tried to make it a happy tone but he was failing at it and Gray had noticed. "Just plain bread with butter," he said. And that Natsu complied hurt by Gray's words. "He's still in his foul mood." Natsu thought._

_Natsu sat down and ate his share of pancakes that he made, he tried to act happy but he still couldn't hide the pain, and with that he accidentally pushed Gray's coffee and it spilled on Gray's shirt. Natsu was terrified, he had angered Gray, Gray gave him a menacing glare and stood up his hand balling into a fist, "G-Gray..I I-m s-sorry, I was just...please." but Gray didn't heed Natsu and punched Natsu, it hit his right shoulder. Natsu held his shoulder and still he smiled, "I-I'm sorry" he said. Annoyed by Natsu's smile Gray followed his punch with a kick and Natsu stumbled, "Next time don't be clumsy." And with that Gray headed out. Natsu was left still smiling but tears flowed down his cheeks. "I'm sorry."_

Natsu had woken up, bored and had nothing else to do he began writing down his feelings on his diary or which he wants to call a journal. He did this to ease the pain in his heart and to let out his bottled up feelings and yet it was still not enough, sometimes he would just find himself crying while writing and it messes it up but he didn't mind. After that he walked out of the room limping, the bruise oh his right leg was not yet fully healed, but he ignored the pain.

He went to the living room to find Gray seated at the couch, "Natsu" he called, Natsu turned around nervous and gave him a nervous smile, "Y-yes G-gray?" he stuttered, after that a wet rag was thrown on his face, "I want you to use that rag and clean my room.. and hurry up." Natsu took the rag out of his face, "But I just did." immediately regretting he complained when Gray gave him an angry expression, "Do it again." Natsu hurriedly went to Gray's room and began cleaning.

* * *

Gray was there sitting at the couch watching TV, but his thoughts weren't on the show it was about Natsu, Yes he was abusing him and he knew that, He was still angry at Natsu, he just is. His anger on him only seemed to bottle up everytime he sees him, everytime he sees him smiling and everytime the stupid idiot would just pretend nothing had happened after he had hurt him. "He deserved it." he kept telling himself this. The question is why did he still kept Natsu inside his house, why not kick him out already if he want Natsu to disappear, and why did Natsu stay? He was also questioning himself, why didn't he leave Natsu alone here?, his reason for staying is gone now. e had just heard that his ex-girlfriend was now in a relationship with Lyon, but surprisingly he wasn't jealous. He was angry at Natsu because, because of him he lost Juvia.

Every punch and every kick that he ever gave Natsu shouted, 'I hate you' but still the pinkette didn't understand. Gray had always released his anger in action, he was pouring all his anger on Natsu, the person who really angers him. He was angry at his ex-bestfriend, his mom and Juvia left him because of Natsu, he just couldn't find himself to forgive Natsu, he trying but everytime he just sees him a voice in his head kept saying, "the reason that Ur and Juvia left." and he hates it, he wants it to stop. He just want to be with someone who will never leave him alone again.

"Gray can you help me with this?" he heard Natsu's voice, a tick mark appeared on his forehead, "No can do Flamebrain, Do it yourself!" he shouted back.."Please Gray, I can't hold it .." he was pissed, "Whatever" he replied, "Gray, please!..It's going..to" and it was cut off by a sound like something was broken. Gray quickly rushed into his room, to find the picture frame of him and his mom broken into pieces on the floor, he looked at Natsu who had bloodied hands picking up pieces of glass, "NATSU! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, DON'T BE CLUMSY! Now look what have you done!" Natsu winced at the sound, "I-I'm sorry, G-Gray it was an accident, I didn't mean to do it." Natsu said with a guilty smile. Gray said no more words and stepped on Natsu's leg hard where the bruise was. Natsu shouted in agony, "PLEASE GRAY STOP! I BEG YOU!" Gray stopped, "A simple task you can't handle." Unable to hold back any tears Natsu cried, but he was wearing a depressed smile, Gray had a look of horror, and something pinched through his heart seeing Natsu like that. At that he was angered more and stomped his way out, "Clean this up."

* * *

Natsu's leg was hurting, we was surprised his leg didn't broke but moving it was painful, after cleaning up the pieces of broken glass and blood, he crawled into his room and climbed into the sink washing his bloodied hands, when the water had touch his wounds he hissed at the pain, but nothing was more painful on what he was feeling inside, after bandaging his own hands and his leg, he wrote a continuation on his journal, crawled into bed and fell asleep.

**o~o~o~o~o~o**

Gray was holding the picture of him and Ur, he placed it in his wallet and stared at the window, he was wondering why did he feel like something had hurt him inside the moment he saw Natsu crying? He wasn't sure himself, he was angrier because Natsu had hurt him again unintentionally inside. He then remembered the times he had with Natsu when they were kids.

_"Gray don't let them get through you, they are jut a bunch of bastards who are jealous of other people's lives." Little Natsu had said, Gray gave him a soft smile, "Natsu, what if they're right, my dad left me because I am not good." Little Natsu smiled and hugged little Gray, "Gray you're a great person, You are well a good friend. I'm sure you're that was a jerk for leaving you behind." Gray smiled and hugged back, "Thank You Natsu."_

"Why am I remembering such nonsense?" he said, "I can't remember how it feels to be happy, and how? how can you still smile Natsu after all the things you did to me? how can you still smile...how?" and with that he felt asleep.

* * *

**Wait Till Next Chapter!**

**Review!**

**Favorite!**

**Follow!**


	7. The Day Their Deaths Happened

**Yo! all viewers out there! When reading this, make sure brightly lit, and keep some distance on the screen, Okay?**

**Special thanks to the following:**

**AsDarknessSpreads- Thank You So Much for your review, and Surely I can improve**

**Gratsu-dragon - Thank you, THANK YOU! I'm so happy you like this story!**

**Llaelien - Yeah, I felt guilty hurting Natsu that much...huhu Thank you for reviewing..**

**dark-gray-loney - Don't worry in future chapters he will able to read what Natsu wrote...muhahaha! Thank you very much..**

**cattleya0467 - Don't worry I'm on it...XD :)**

**unknown 115 - :D *imitating Gray's voice* "I Love You Natsu...I'm sorry Juvia" hahaha**

**grayxnatsuFT - I know... And don't worry Natsu's suffering would end.. :)**

**disgurluvs8fiction - Thank YOu for reviewing, And Yes Gray should be a little kinder to Natsu.. :)**

**Ellabellaboo999, TitanButler, XXXTITANIA SCARLET, Cat871, DuhKpopFreak, Ipod12, Mimibeear, Novem927, TWDGLover, , mooney-996 and click0o.**

**For favorite-ing, following and reviewing my story!**

**Enjoy! 900+ views OH Yeah!**

**FoReVeR YoUrS,**

**- 0.o Natsu o.0**

* * *

The Day Their Deaths Happened

It had rained for a week now in the city of Magnolia, people hid in their houses avoiding to be soaked wet, drinking a cup of coffee to keep themselves warm and comfy. Well someone's not really comfy and warm, Natsu lied there in his bed, his leg has just been healed and he can walk now, but he had caught a cold.. "It's sure is...*achoo!* depressing *sniff* today.." he said with a small whisper.. He had told Gray to buy him some medicine, and Gray left immediately, It's been better this week, Gray didn't bruise him up, he just ignored Natsu, "Him ignoring me is much worse than punching me..." he said as he tried to cover himself up with more blankets. A thunder boomed and covered his ears, "Stupid Storm.." Natsu wasn't really afraid of the any typhoon, he just didn't like cold weather, he like warm ones.

After a few minutes he heard the door open, then he heard footsteps coming his way. Gray opened Natsu's door and threw the medicines on the floor, he stared at Natsu, no emotion written on his face. Natsu smiled a bit and muttered a thank you to him before he tch'ed and turned his back, closed the door and headed for his room. Natsu got up picked all the medicines Gray bought, "I hope Gray doesn't get a cold himself, it seems only the weather would get worse" after that he got a glass of water and drank the medicines. He remembered a certain memory and fell asleep.

_Little Natsu was staring outside the window, he was bored because it was raining hard and he couldn't play outside. A thunder boomed and little Natsu quickly closed the curtains and find something else to do.. Then he heard a knock on the door, "Natsu, someone's here to see you" his temporary care taker called, Natsu sighed and headed out the door, "Who is it?" he asked, "Your new guardian Natsu," little Natsu went to the living room and found a certain man with Red hair, the man looked at Natsu and smiled, "Hello there Natsu, I'm Igneel I'm here to take care of you in place of yours departed parents..my name is Igneel." little Natsu smiled, "Nice to meet you sir," Igneel chuckled, "You can just call me Igneel" he smiled, little Natsu nodded._

_Natsu grew fond of Igneel and soon he found another friend, Lisanna. Soon danger would come._

_It was a certain rainy night, and some robbers was able to enter their house, little Natsu was sleeping soundly in his room with Lisanna, that decided to sleep over at his house. Then Natsu was awoken by the opening of the door, careful not to wake Lisanna, he decided to go and check thinking that maybe Igneel decided to go out for a while, but what he heard was of a different voice, "Get anything that you can find valuable." Natsu was shocked, there were robbers getting everything, Natsu ran upstairs but the robbers heard his footsteps, "Someone get that boy!" shouted another, little Natsu ran up to Igneel's bedroom and knocked, "Igneel, someone's in the house they're hear to steal our things, Igneel immediately woke up and opened the door, and he heard others, "Natsu get in." Igneel quickly let Natsu in and said, "Natsu stay here and hide somewhere I'll get Lisanna," At that Igneel went out and locked the door and quickly went to Natsu's room, little Natsu hid under the bed and covered his ears tightly. _

_The robbers quickly went upstairs, "Find the boy, we can't let him call the police" they searched every room they could find, "Look here this room looks like the boy's room, they all went inside and searched for the boy, "Come out, come out where ever you are..". Meanwhile Igneel and Lisanna already headed out and hid inside a hidden closet. "Please let Natsu be alright." said Lisanna, "I'm sure he'll be alright." replied Igneel. "Looks like he's not here, come on there's one more room to check out." the robbers exited, "This door is locked boss, and what if we did get the kid, what are we going to do to him?" the boss smirked, "We'll sell him of course to somebody.," the robbers laughed holding their guns, the boss knocked on the door, "Come out kid, we won't hurt you.." Little Natsu kept holding to his ears silently whispering, "Igneel they're here."_

_The boss tired of having no answer kicked the door open but he stopped when he heard a voice, "What do you think you're doing, this is Igneel's house! You have no right to enter!" The robber got irritated and pointed a gun at her, "Shut up sweetheart and call that boy with pink hair to come out, and we'll spare you!" The woman was angry, "No way are you going to get Natsu" and with that she ran to the nearest telephone to call the police, the robbers chased after her, the woman successfully called the police and told that robbers were in the house, she said the address. After that she looked for some place to hide but was too late when she heard a gunshot and something pierced into her back, she fell on her feet, "You shouldn't have done that you know or this wouldn't have happened to you." And the robber left._

_Meanwhile the robbers came inside and looked for the boy, "I know you're in here..come out and be a good little boy," the robber looked under the bed and found little Natsu and pulled him out, little Natsu was scared a gun pointing right at him, "You're very cute you know, you would really fetch some price ne?" little Natsu began to struggle from the robber's grip, "Let me go!" he shouted. They all laughed, "Tie this boy up and cover his mouth so that no one can hear him and let's get out of here with everything else." After that the robbers saw a red haired man before them, "There is no way are you getting anything, especially my foster son!" Igneel had shouted and ran towards Natsu, while Lisanna was behind Igneel, little Natsu kept on struggling then hurriedly Lisanna kicked the robber's leg to let go of Natsu..Lisanna took of what was covering Natsu's mouth, NAtsu smiled then he heard a gunshot, and Lisanna was frozen.."Lisanna?" then Lisanna fell to the floor dead, followed by another as Igneel also dropped dead.. "IGNEEL! LISANNA!" little Natsu shouted and he began crying, "Shut up Kid" but before the robber can get Natsu, the police had arrived and shot all the robber's legs, Natsu sat there crying his eyes out! "IGNEEL! LISANNA!"_

Natsu woke up, and found something wet, he touched his cheeks and they were full of tears, he wiped them, "Igneel, Lisanna" he muttered, *Achoo!* At least he was feeling a bit better, he got out of bed and went to the living room, he found some note "Listen here, I'll be out for some business and be sure to cook dinner when I get back. -Gray" Natsu sighed, he cooked dinner and waited for Gray to return.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gray was out on the graveyard, looking down at the grave before him, "Ur Fullbuster" engraved on it. It was raining interpreting sadness, just like what Gray was feeling, Gray set down his mother's favorite flowers and sighed.

"You remember this day right? The day you died, the they you decided to act all heroine." Gray frowned, "The day you left me, the day you have forgotten you left your child behind." Gray sat down and traced the letters, "Why? Why did you have to save him? I needed you...I know I should move on, believe me I tried, then Juvia my friend who was there for me when I need her at that time, left me too." tears from Gray's eyes began to flow, "And now I feel as if no one's there for me anymore.. dad left, you left..and now the girl I loved as a friend also left me..." "Natsu's been staying at my house these 2 months, I've been bad to him because he deserves it...I think. Right now I'm having mixed feelings about him..since the day I last hurt him, he cried and something had also hurt me too...so I've been avoiding him..right now he's sick, but I gave him his medicine.." he stood up, "Well that's it for now, I miss you..Mom."

He went home, to find Natsu sitting at the dinning table, Natsu looked at him and smiled a toothy grin, "Welcome Home Gray.." little did Gray know a part from his heart felt happiness to see Natsu smile.

* * *

**Tada! Wait Till Next Chapter! And please check out my other story! "So Close"**

**Review!**

**Favorite!**

**Follow!**


	8. Gray's Side Of The Story

**Gomenasai! I'm so sorry for not updating earlier than I used to...the reason behind it was, my grandmom ordered me to clean the whole house, wipe all the ceilings and walls with only a piece of rag and I also rearranged my room..and it took me an entire day..huhuhu...**

**Important Notice : Okay I realized maybe some got confused in my story so I"ll just explain.. **

**Gray don't hate Natsu...he's just thinking he hates him...he's only angry at Natsu..and he still cares for his friend, but doesn't really realize it and got angrier because, Juvia left him...Gray doesn't want anyone to leave him alone...**  
**Natsu on the other hand, thinks he deserves what Gray is doing to him because he thinks of himself as unlucky, but still he can't leave Gray alone because he loves him,, he's stupid..**  
**and about Juvia... She's very possessive.., she realized that this Natsu person really loves Gray and she was sad about that, and she doesn't want to go between them...and Gray really didn't love her back as a lover but a precious friend, she was saddened. She decided that she would give Lyon a chance.**

**Hope that explains it.. :)**

**Anyways I would like to thank the following:**

**AsDarknessSpreads - Thank You Very Much! hehehe..yeah Juvia is a b****...**

**cattleya0467 - Yeah..but he will regret in future chapters...(I want make Gray suffer too!) muhahaha :)**

**disgurloves8fiction - Thank YOu so much for giving me a very nice review! and keep on coming...I need it :)**

**Foreveralice97 - Thank YOu for following my story :)**

**FoReVeR YoUrS,**

**-0.o Natsu o.0**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: This chapter contains events not suitable for children..**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or it's original characters**

* * *

Gray's Side of The Story

Gray went over to Natsu and sat down he didn't even bother to look at Natsu as he began eating his meal that Natsu cooked, Natsu on the other hand was only staring at the food, like the food was poisonous or something..Gray had noticed and stopped eating, he stared at his food, and smelled them, he looked at Natsu who was still staring at the food, "Natsu don't tell me you put some poison here..did you?" Gray had asked, Natsu shot out of his daydream and replied, " I would never Gray.." Gray shot him an assuring expression before sighing, "Then will you stop staring at the food like it's going to eat you, it makes me think that you had put poison in it." Natsu chuckled and smiled, "I'm sorry..I'll eat" Natsu picked up the spoon and began eating slowly..." Seriously Natsu, What's wrong with you?" Gray had asked, trying his hardest not to show any concern in his voice. Natsu looked at Gray and shot him a sad smile, "It's just..today was the day Igneel and Lisanna died, and I'm just upset." Gray rolled his eyes, "Whatever..get a move on.." Natsu nodded.

Natsu gaining enough courage tried to ask Gray, "Um..Gray" Gray didn't give a look, sipping his coffee, "What..Natsu.." he replied without eye contact..Natsu sighed and mumbled, "Canyousitwithme." he said fast, Gray gave a confused look, "Speak properly moron.." Natsu looked at Gray straight in the eye and said, "Gray..um..Can you..um...sit..with ..me?" and immediately Natsu looked away blushing, Gray rolled his eyes, honestly he wasn't so sure..why Natsu would ask that because, he's been abusing him for last 2 months, "Why should I.. Natsu?" asked Gray. Natsu staightenned up, " It's because..I feel cold and the best warm up is if someone's with you...so please?" Natsu said with pleading eyes, "No. Get yourself a jacket." Gray replied, "Please? I promise I won't bother you anymore...just once..?" Natsu said trying desperately to convince Gray, "No Natsu and that's final" Gray stood up and threw his jacket at Natsu's face, "Here..The cold don't bother it so wear it..I don't want to waste my money on some pathetic medicine if your cold gets worse" and with that Gray left and headed to his room.

Natsu was quite happy at least Gray had given him his jacket, but the problem was, the jacket was soaked wet and already cold but Natsu didn't mind at least he can savor Gray's scent. He dried Gray's jacket and hung it up..Natsu didn't really feel cold he just wanted Gray to be close to him, because even if Gray was only near, Natsu felt as of Gray was cutting him off so he just wanted to feel like Gray's with him and he's with him too. He smiled and washed the dishes, he went to the living room and watched the rain fall harder and harder.

* * *

Meanwhile..

Gray was at his room, reading all kinds of old newspapers that reads about the accident on what happened to his mom and Natsu's guardian and bestfriend. He looks at the old newspaper reading the main headline, in bold characters. He sighed as he was one of the witnesses on what happened that rainy night.

_Little Gray and Ur were headed home after a dinner at a friend's house, Ur held the umbrella while holding little Gray on the other hand, "Gray I think we should pay Natsu and Igneel a visit don't you think? I mean Natsu lost his parents, let's just check them out, their street is nearby anyway right?" Ur said with a smiled, little Gray returned it with a smile, "Why not mom? I mean we need to cheer up Natsu, and he said he'll be introducing me to a new friend of his" Ur chuckled at her son's words, and they headed to Igneel's house._

_When they got there to Ur noticed that their door was opened and they could here noises coming out from the house, Ur quickly turned to Gray, "Gray stay here for a while, I'll check them out, after that I promise I'll come back okay?" Ur whispered, Gray nodded, "I'll be waiting mom" and with that Ur charged into the house._

_Ur heard voices, "Find the boy__, we can't let him call the police" Ur was shocked, she was wondering where Igneel had gone into but she didn't bother to find him, she was worried about his son's bestfriend right now., "__Look here this room looks like the boy's room" Ur carefully watched as the kidnappers entered Natsu's room, Ur silently prayed that Natsu was hiding safely, after a few moments had passed, Ur let out a relieved sigh as the kidnappers got out without Natsu. Ur didn't know what to do, but her main priority was the child, then she heard a sound that can only mean one thing, "__This door is locked boss, and what if we did get the kid, what are we going to do to him?"asked one of them, "__We'll sell him of course to somebody.," replied their so called "boss" she heard sounds of laughter and Ur gritted her teeth, __"Come out kid, we won't hurt you.."said one of the them._

___________Ur knew that, that behind that door was Natsu, she can't hold it anymore when the kidnappers kicked the door open she showed herself and shouted, "__What do you think you're doing, this is Igneel's house! You have no right to enter!" she glared at them, fists turning white from the constant gripping..she froze when the kidnapper pointed a gun at her, "__Shut up sweetheart and call that boy with pink hair to come out, and we'll spare you!"..Ur was boiling with anger, how can they do that to an innocent child who had already lost his parents, her fear of the gun vanished as she shouted, "__No way are you going to get Natsu!" and with that Ur ran she found a telephone and hurriedly dialed the police, she knew the kidnapper was behind her, "Hello 911 emergency?" she heard a police say, immediately and hurriedly she told them the needed information, when she was about to hide she felt something pierce right into her back. "__You shouldn't have done that you know or this wouldn't have happened to you." the kidnapper said and he left._

___________________Ur was left their alone, covering the part where too much blood was licking, then she heard tiny footsteps coming near her, she looked who it is only to find his son, Gray Fullbuster._

___________________Little Gray ran towards the house the moment he heard her mother screamed, he ran and he ran silently avoiding any encounter with the kidnappers, then at a hallway he heard a gunshot, little Gray prayed and prayed that, that gunshot didn't hit anybody but unfortunately for him it was his mom, after that he ran towards it only to find his mom on the floor bleeding, he ran towards her, "Mom!" he screamed, tears began to flow as he looked at his bleeding mother, "Mom..don't leave me..*sniff* please.." he cried out. Ur gave her son a sad smile, " Sshh, I'm sorry Gray... I..Love..You.." and with that Ur went limp, her eyes closed, never to open again. little Gray screamed in tears as his mom die in front of him, "Mom if we just didn't come, this wouldn't be happening to you..It's his fault..Natsu's fault..please come back," he hugged her deceased mother, begging her to come back but nothing happened._

___________________After a few moments, the police found him, the police were saddened about that..and what came next was a blur. The only thought in his mind that it was all Natsu's fault._

Gray laid down the newspaper after he finished reading the old news, he opened up a drawer and placed it there. After that he took a quick shower, wore his boxers and went straight to bed and he was thinking..He knew that he showed Natsu he hated him so much, he punches him, and abuses him, showing how much he hates him, but something in his heart that tells him not to let Natsu go. And he hated that part of him also, he hated how he went outside to buy Natsu's medicine, he hated how he felt a small part of him feel happiness seeing Natsu happy. He hated how everyday he thought of Natsu even if it was of hatred or at least he thinks so.

Suddenly he remembered their times as kids and this angered him more, "Those days are long gone!" he shouted out loud, but calmed himself after hearing the heavy rain outside, but what also concerned him was why did Natsu stay? This question kept on going and going, and Gray decided for one thing..that he would ask Natsu tomorrow why he stayed.

He didn't sleep well that night having a nightmare that Natsu would die.

* * *

**Okay Thank YOu So Much!**

**Please Review! (Please..I desperately need your reviews.. I need inspiration :) ) **

**Favorite!**

**Follow!**


	9. Confessions and Answers

**Arigatou Gozaimas! Thank You Very Much for all your wonderful reviews and please keep on reviewing.. I feel inspired ... :)**

**YoUrS FoReVeR,**

**-0.o Natsu o.0**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning : This chapter contains things not suitable for children..**

**I don't own Fairy Tail nor do I own any of it's original characters..**

* * *

Confessions and Answers

Natsu woke up to a sound of birds chirping, he adjusted his vision and looked up to see the rain had stopped in place was a sunny morning, he smiled happily, "At least the rain had stopped.." he stretched, got out of bed and went to take a shower, he dressed and went out to cook their breakfast, he realized that Gray hadn't woken up yet, he chuckled, "He always sleep that long.." after that he went to the kitchen and prepared some butter and toast, he made coffee for Gray and milk for himself. Suddenly he heard the front door opening, wondering who it was to be early in the morning he checked, out of the blue Gray walked inside the house, Natsu was surprised to see Gray, Natsu thought Gray was inside his room still sleeping, Natsu was wide-eyed, Gray realized this and kept a neutral face before asking, "What are you looking at?" Natsu got out of his shock and said, "N-nothing! I thought that you were still sleeping, it was just unusual for you to wake up this early in the morning.." Gray walked past Natsu and headed to the dining table along with breakfast, "I just had a nightmare, well I think so..." he replied and sat down.

Natsu kept a smile and asked, "Can you tell me about it? Maybe I can help..I want to help you Gray" Gray took a bite of his toast before replying, "It's none of your business.. come here and eat already.." Natsu ignored what Gray said and hurried up, nervously he sat down beside Gray without looking at him a blush on Natsu's face, Gray noticed, "What are you doing?" he gave Natsu a straight look, "I just want to sit beside you..if you don't mind.." Natsu replied.. Gray tch'ed and continued eating, Natsu was smiling at least Gray had agreed on him even if it was just this once.

They kept eating and Natsu was smiling all the time, Gray tried to ignore Natsu, TRIED..but for no reason his hear kept beating fast..he decided he needs some air, "Natsu..can you go back where you usually sit now?" he said without looking at Natsu, keeping his gaze on his cup of coffee. Natsu gave a pout and smiled, "Eh..Sure.." he replied and went back to his original seat. After final taking his last sip of coffee, he put down his cup and looked at Natsu, "Natsu..I want to ask you something.." Natsu blushed..what could it be? he asked himself impatient for what was Gray going to ask him, "Y-yes..G-Gray" he stuttered looking away to hide his heating face.

"Why did you stay here with me?" Gray asked, straight to the point. Natsu in his head shouted.. What?...Natsu got confused for a bit, "What do you mean?, I said I needed a place to stay and I can't go with the others because they said they're really busy." he replied. Gray sighed, " What I mean is that, why did you still stay here, I treated you badly this 2 months and ye acting all idiot you are you stayed, so I'm asking you why?" Natsu was a lost of words, "Crap should I really tell him about this feelings now?" he thought..but the look on Gray's face tells that he needs to know.. " You see..um..I can't really tell you yet.." was all that Natsu said. Gray grew impatiently and asked again sternly, "You can tell me now." Natsu was panicking he wasn't really ready yet to tell Gray that he loved him right? Natsu nervously said, "Gray I'm just not ready yet to tell you." Natsu took a glance at Gray only to find those pleading eyes and he can't help it, "Please I need to know." that was the first time Natsu ever heard Gray say please, he took a breathe and blurted out, "It's because..You see.. I Love You!" Natsu looked down, "I don't want to leave you alone here...Believe me I was telling the truth that my house got burned down and my friends all got their own businesses...I missed you so I thought..I'd put up with you even if you hurt me." Natsu closed his eyes never wanting to see Gray's face.

Gray on the other hand was shocked, but soon this shock had turned into anger, suddenly he remembered his mother's words before she died, "I Love You..Gray" he quickly stood up went over to Natsu and kicked his seat resulting for Natsu to fall down, before Natsu can look up Gray had once again punched his cheek and angrily spat, "Don't give me that crap Natsu!" and he followed it with a kick. "I hate you! I hate you hear me?! I hate you Natsu, I don't love you!" Natsu was fighting to let the tears in, his wounds hurt but what Gray was saying even hurt more, " Gray..I'm sorry..b-but I can't help it..I care for you.." This angered Gray more and that's when he started to hit more punches and kicks letting all his anger that was contained out, "I don't want to die so stop saying that you care and love me!...*punch* You disgust me! *kick* No wonder your parents died, your best friend died, and Igneel died. It was because of loving and caring for you!." Natsu without looking at Gray, tried to stand up but his arms are too weak from the kicks, "G-gray..p-please..s-stop..I thought you cared.." he said in a whisper but Gray had heard, "Do you think, I cared for you? Ha don't make me laugh, I never cared...You're just a pest, that sticks with me...You're not worth anything, a speck of dust is more of a worth than you..." Gray remembered his nightmare of Natsu dying and he spat out, "You don't deserve to live...You are so **worthless.**"he said.."Get the hell outta my life!and I don't want to see your face ever again" Gray finally letting out his anger," It was because of you...she left..Ur left me, she died for you! If it wasn't for you she would still be alive and she wouldn't have left me! I was ready..ready to forgive you...but..but you came and did all your stupid things ...and at that Juvia left me too!.. It was all because of you!..."

Natsu not able to hear more, let all those tears out, he looked at Gray with a small smile, " I-I'm s-s-sorry G-Gray" and there was it again the pain in his heart Gray felt something again seeing Natsu like that...gathering all of what was left of his strength Natsu stood up and ran to his room crying._  
_

Gray realized what he said, he quickly covered his mouth and ran after Natsu, he was going to apologize, but Natsu quickly locked his door, Gray leaned in to call Natsu out but all he heard were sniffing and crying, can hear Natsu's cries, and he was saddened. He knocked and he knocked but he was getting no answer, he sighed and went to his own room and slammed the door.

* * *

Natsu can't fight the feelings any more, he cried and cried all the tears out, he heard Gray knocking but he can't face Gray after all the things he said, all this time he was only making it worse for Gray, he just wanted Gray to be happy and yet he was the reason why Gray was suffering, he quickly got all of his bags and began to pack up but he stopped... "No...I can't leave Gray...he's just like me, he suffered too...I j-just have to show him and tell him to move on." he sighed and smiled, "Just like what he said, I know I'm not worth anything but at least I want to be of some worth even if to teach him that...He needs somebody with him.." he closed his eyes and let the last of his tears fall..after that he tended to his wounds, crawled to bed, stared at the window the whole day and when night came, he thought about things.

Then he recieved a call from Sting Eucliffe.

* * *

"I can't believe I just said those!" Gray said, he punched the wall, "How long did he love me anyways?" he tried to ignore it but he just can't, seeing Natsu shed tears again, hearing his cries...why did it leave something painful inside of him? he never did understand.. but he was too late, he guessed Natsu would leave in the morning.. Just thinking about it he felt pain again. Natsu never did went out of his room, he didn't even eat lunch and dinner.

Gray sighed as he stared at Natsu's locked door he decided to try once again to knock but what he heard didn't please him at all.

"Hi Sting...yeah of course...I can meet up with you tomorrow...yeah I'll be there...no I'm fine...okay bye" he heard Natsu said. "How can Natsu do that?..Is this Sting person even safe to be with?..I can't let Natsu meet up with that guy" Gray said, there was just something in his gut that he didn't trust the guy Natsu was talking to, immediately he went to the kitchen and cooked Natsu's breakfast tomorrow. He made sure that he messed things up so that Natsu would take some time to clean this up and hopefully with this at hand Natsu can't meet up with Sting.

Unbeknownst to Gray, he was feeling something new inside his own heart.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Favorite!**

**Follow!**

**Till NExt Chapter!**


	10. Jealousy and Possessiveness

**Yo! I'm so sorry for not updating for 3 days...the reason behind it is because..I had so many things to do, my assignments, activities and etc. Yes..School just started here in the Philippines...huhuhu and I would like to thank those who still followed, reviewed and favorite my story...Anyways enjoy this chapter..**

**Yours Truly,**

**- 0.o Natsu o.0**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail nor do I won it's original characters.**

* * *

Jealousy and Possessiveness

After Natsu cried the last of his tears out, he applied medication to what Gray had done to him, but he didn't mind, because he deserves them, at least he thinks so. And one thing Gray was also having a hard time losing his mom and now Juvia. But Natsu wanted to tell Gray the things that Gray also did tell him when he had lost his parents, "to move on, take a step forward." You never can forget something as horrific as that but you can make it up, he wanted to remind Gray of that, even though he's not living in it himself, Natsu had lost so many people he had loved and all of them had died in front of him, sometimes he would just prevent himself to love someone, but unfortunately for him, he failed, he fell inlove with Gray Fullbuster.

Even though Gray didn't love him back, he would still show him and care for him, he didn't want to lose Gray like he did with his loved ones, Natsu would protect Gray no matter what, even if it costs him his own life just to keep him alive and well. Natsu sighed, only plain sniffs and sobs were heard, he wiped them with a tissue and suddenly he heard his phone ring...Natsu picked up his phone and realized it was his friend back..Natsu happily answered..

_"Natsu-san! I'm so glad I got your number..How are you doing?"_

"Hi Sting Long time no talk..I'm fine..How did you get my number?"

_"Lucy-san gave me your number when we happened to come across to each other yesterday...Your voice seemed not really your voice what happened..?"_

"Oh..I was just tired from doing chores around Gray's house..nothing severe..."

_"Natsu-san there is something I want to confess to you..will you meet me tomorrow?"_

"Yeah of course..sure..no problem"

_"Great! I'll see ya tomorrow..meet me at the Magnolia Park tomorrow..I'll be waiting.."_

"Yeah I'll be there...I'll tell you when I can't come okay?"

_"Oh, Yes I guess...Are you sure you're alright? You're making me a bit worried.."_

"No I'm fine...I'll try my best to be there.."

_" See ya tomorrow Natsu-san...bye.."_

"Okay bye...you can drop the -san though.."

_"Sure Natsu.."_

And with that they ended their conversation, Natsu was hungry but he didn't want to get out of his room quite afraid to meet up with Gray yet, and for one thing he wasn't ready to face him yet, he decided he would put some boundaries between them, they'll be still leaving in the same house but this time more limits, Natsu wanted to give Gray some time to cool off and maybe even forgive him because of Gray's reasoning.

And with that he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Natsu made sure he would wake up early...so early that even Gray wouldn't even see him, he figured that Gray would be asking questions but he decided he would answer them later after he's meeting with Sting (date with Sting..according to Sting's point of view)..he got up, and carefully and quietly crept outside the room making no noise as possible not to wake Gray.

When he heard Gray's snoring he gave out a relief sigh and headed to the kitchen to cook his breakfast but what surprised him was a breakfast already made for him but all things were very untidy and messy. But still Natsu managed to smile, and there along with it, he saw a note , "Eat already, I made you feel bad..I'm not apologizing..It's your damn fault for suddenly confessing..but just stay here for me...I need someone to clean things up. -Gray PS Clean this shit up..along with the whole house." A tick mark had appeared in Natsu's forehead...Gray did cook for him and it was delicious but clean everything up?! That was tiring and he hadn't recovered completely yet.

He checked every room and it was so dirty...he quickly ate his breakfast, got the broom and every cleaning material and set to work.

Gray had woken up to find Natsu already cleaning, a pout clearly evident on Natsu's face. He kept a neutral face but deep inside his heart, he was relived that Natsu didn't leave him. He didn't really want to talk to Natu directly because, he really can't face Natsu after what he had said to him, so he quickly went to the kitchen and ate what Natsu had prepared him. After that Natsu finally finished all his work, (much to Gray's dismay) Natsu quickly went to his room dressed in appropriate clothes and headed out the door only to find it blocked by Gray, Natsu smiled at Gray, but Gray gave him a glare, "Where do you think you are going?" asked Gray with the scariest voice he could ever master, this sent shivers down Natsu's spine but still smiled, "I'm going to meet a friend today..." Gray tch'ed but before he could let Natsu pass he whispered under his breathe, "I'll be watching you then," but still not loud enough for Natsu to hear. Natsu sighed a relief and headed out to meet Sting.

Unbeknownst to Natsu after he had left Gray followed him from the shadows, and finally Natsu reached the Magnolia City Park, he followed Natsu until Natsu met up with a spiky-blonde haired boy with a scar running down beside his eyebrow, from the moment Gray laid eyes on him, he felt anger and protectiveness for Natsu..Gray watched them laughing and talking and many other things, Gray didn't know why but everytime he would see Natsu happy with someone else..he feels a pit of anger to the person...he just waited and waited to finally have Natsu back at his home.

It was already night time and still Gray kept following them, he listened to their conversations and it was not that interesting until he heard this Sting guy said..

"Natsu, I need to confess something to you.." and Natsu would reply, "What is it Sting?"

There was a few seconds before finally Sting blurted out, "I like you Natsu, a lot, not just a friend, something more...I have some space at home, maybe you can stay there..and don't you worry I won't let you do the chores alone..please?" at this Gray was shocked and he didn't understand why he felt pain in his heart again.. and he felt fear and he was afraid to what would Natsu say so to lessen the pain, he decided to run away and head back home..for some unknown reason why felt like that and how stupid of him to follow them.

* * *

Natsu was shocked he didn't know that Sting was loving him for a while now and what surprised him even more is that Sting had asked him to stay with him..Natsu was at lost of words, he didn't want to hurt Sting but he doesn't want to give him false hope either, he looked up to Sting's eyes and they were pleading him...Natsu felt guilty looking at those eyes because he would reject Sting..he didn't want to leave Gray, yes he would get less a beating but he loved Gray so with all his courage he looked up at Sting and a small smile etched his face.

"I-I'm sorry Sting..but I can't accept your feelings..I know how this would hurt but I love someone else and I don't want to give you false hope...I'll be honest..But can we still stay friends?" Natsu said, with guilt pouring over his soul. He was afraid to look at Sting. But Sting kept a smile even though a few tears flowed through his cheeks, he hugged Natsu and said.

"I understand Natsu...It's that Gray isn't it?..." Natsu just nodded...after a few more moments they left their goodbyes.

Sting on the other hand was angry, he was never ever rejected..him of all people? he's tall, handsome, and other things but how can Natsu just reject him? Yes he made a good act a while back..but deep down he wanted Natsu to love him back..Gray, Gray Fullbuster was Natsu's love and right now he was boiling with anger at him...he was going to make Natsu his no matter what it takes..and he would never ever accept or receive rejection. Even if he would kill.

* * *

Natsu opened the door to Gray's house and found out that Gray was nowhere to be seen..he checked Gray's room but he wasn't there..Natsu just dismissed that Gray had somewhere important to go, so he went to the kitchen to cook their dinner but unexpectedly he found Gray at the dining table drinking a dozen of sake and it really looks like he's drunk..this was a horror to Natsu..he immediately stopped Gray.

"Gray that's too much Stop!" Gray just looked at Natsu and a cruel smile on his face..Gray stopped and stood up. "I..m fine Natsu...just sleepy.." Gray went to get another bottle but Natsu grabbed his hand, "No enough! You're drunk.." At that Natsu put Gray's arm around his own shoulder and walked Gray to his room. Gray never leave the cruel smirk but Natsu decided to ignore it..all the way Gray was staring at him.. and when he already opened the door to Gray's room. Gray quickly shoved him inside, locked the door and roughly pinned Natsu against the wall. He made sure Natsu was trapped.

Natsu was surprised and he felt a blush creeping over his face, he looked up at Gray..who now had a neutral face and dangerously said...

"How can you do this to me?"

* * *

**Okay ..That's it for now...Till Next Chapter!**

**Please Review!**

**Favorite!**

**Follow!**


	11. Unknowing and No Control

**Hello Minna! Well I read all your recent reviews and one review made me sad...I know I made it too OOC..but, It's a fiction..you can do whatever you want with them...change their personalities and everything...it's your own imagination...but thank you for still reviewing maybe my next story won't be an OOC one...**

**Anyways Thank You For Those Who LOVED my story and keep on reviewing..**

**PS Sorry for not updating..I lost some confidence..and many things to do, homework, assignments, and additional babysitting to my little . cousin..**

**Yours Truly,**

**- 0.o Natsu o.0**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning : This contains things not suitable for 12 years old and below...**

**I don't own Fairy Tail nor It's characters..**

* * *

Unknowing and No Control

Natsu was purely shocked and confused...What was Gray talking about?..What did he do to Gray?..He looked up to Gray, his face just can't stop heating up, he swallowed and tried to talk, "W-What..a-are you..t-talking a-bout G-Gray?"Natsu had asked, while ignoring that Gray was slowly leaning over to him and Natsu was blushing harder and harder...Gray leaned in to Natsu's ear and whispered in a slow and yet dangerous voice, "This." And Gray kissed Natsu's cheek. " Eeppp!" Natsu squeaked..shivers kept running down Natsu's spine as Gray kept kissing his cheek down to his neck.."G-Gray..S-s-stop..." Natsu said in protest while he's trying to push Gray away..but still the blush on his face was very evident..but Gray kept a strong grip. "Why do I feel this way towards you..Natsu?" Natsu stopped pushing him for a moment and said bluntly, "Gray..you're just drunk...snap o- nngghh -out of it." he replied.

Gray stopped and looked at Natsu closely, "You know what? You look cute this close.." Instead of being angry of him being called cute Natsu turned away his gaze to hide his blush but Gray had noticed, "And the way you blush looks way more cuter." Gray took Natsu's hand roughly and shoved him into Gray's bed, before Natsu can get up, he was hovered by Gray.."Why Natsu?..Why did you do this to me?...What did I do to you to make me deserve this?" Gray leaned in and held Natsu's chin to come face to face..."I don't understand...I hate you Natsu...because of you Ur died...Juvia left..." Natsu was at lost of words, he didn't expect Gray to say those words, but still hearing from Gray that Gray hates him, hurt him inside.."I don't know Gray.." Natsu tried to wiggle his way out but Gray wasn't going to allow that.

"Don't even try to escape...I want answers...and I know that you know what I am talking about..., Why? Just Why Natsu?...since the day you had ever showed me your tears, flowing down your cheeks..I feel pain inside my heart...the time you confessed you loved me...I can't stop thinking about it...I just don't understand...when you were going to meet this Sting person, I felt anger boil inside of me...like I totally despise the guy...like I want you to be with me instead...instead of him...Why did it hurt...when he confessed his feelings for you?... It's all so messed up." Gray said. Natsu was fighting the urge to tell Gray the whole truth and what was he feeling but Natsu was afraid of what would Gray do, especially when he is drunk at the time... then he heard Gray talk again, "Do you know why you're on my bed?...I don't know why...but I feel like...I want to kiss you all over...touch you...stoke your stupid pink hair and cuddle you to sleep..." Natsu was shocked, he want Gray to do those to him but not like this not like when Gray wasn't himself. "Gray...you drank too much...let...me..go.." Natsu was silently pleading.

"Answer my question first. or esle...I'll force you into something you won't ever want to happen again" Gray replied. Natsu was panicking inside..will he really tell what he think Gray is feeling? or would he let Gray play with him that Gray might regret in the morning? Natsu gulped as he stared at those dark blue eyes of Gray, showing the mixture of lust and the need of answers, Natsu opened his mouth, " I-i...don't ..k-know...please.." Natsu closed his eyes hoping that Gray would already go back to his usual self and let him go... then he heard a few unrecognizable sounds, until he felt breathing next to his ear and a voice said, "that's not the answer I am looking for." Natsu opened his eyes, and his eyes went wide when he saw what Gray was holding...a rope. Natsu as in instinct he kicked Gray and ran to the door but before he can, Gray caught his foot and dragged him back to the bed...before Natsu can resist again..Gray roughly tied Natsu's hands together and connected them to the headboard and his feet were held down by Gray before he could kick Gray again.

Natsu tried to untie the ropes but the knot was a really tough one to untie.. he saw Gray chuckle before leaning down, " Escaping won't do anything good Natsu...strangely I feel like doing dirty things on you..." Natsu shivered as Gray began to caress his face, "No. wake up Gray!"Natsu shouted. But all he recieved was a spank. "Don't Yell I'm awake idiot...I feel...like I want to ...fuck ..you.." then Gray began to rip all of Natsu's clothes until he was left with only his boxers...until Gray stripped himself and kissed Natsu all over, touch him and everything else. All the way Natsu was feeling both with pure humiliation and excitement...he had many erotic dreams about this but not the way he likes it...because Gray doesn't know what he's doing and he might regret it tomorrow. Gray proceeded to remove the last piece of clothing and began to fuck Natsu.

After half an hour Gray finally settled down and he was drifted to sleep on top of Natsu. Natsu was blushing, his wrists and legs were still tied, he was dead tomorrow in the morning when Gray wakes up, How can he tell Gray what had happened when he was drunk, how ca you bluntly say, "Gray you got drunk and you raped me," straight to the face right? It would be so humiliating...he looked around if he could find anything to cut through the ropes, luckily he found a something sharp in Gray's jacket, he saw it was a pocket knife in Gray's clothing that was stripped. Natsu quickly reached out and finally reached int for the knife and began to cut the rope. After finally being free, he took all of his destroyed clothes and took one last glance at Gray before going out the door to his room.

Natsu was panting hard and his heart was beating so hard while he dressed he looked at the mirror to find hickeys he tried to rub them of but it still it was visible, he's but was sore and he can't feel much of his legs. he took a shower and while there, he still can't get off his mind what had just happened, he didn't want that happening to him. Surely he would hate Gray for doing that to him but he couldn't because he loves him and Gray was just drunk. He kept on thinking what Gray was saying and did he really felt those kind of things towards Natsu? could it be that Gray gets jealous? just thinking about it make Natsu to think that Gray cares and loves him...but did he also say those because he wasn't himself and he was drunk and he really didn't feel those kind of things? Natsu was saddened the moment he thought about Gray really didn't mean it...he tried to think some more before he too fell asleep.

* * *

Gray woke up in the morning feeling really dizzy, he felt something surge from his stomach he went straight to the bathroom and vomitted. After that he cleaned himself and got dressed, he looked at his room to find his clothes all over the bed, including his last night's boxers. He also saw his pocket knife on his desk and the ropes he bought were no where to be seen, he was going to fix the storage area so he needs that rope. He had looked everywhere until he saw a part of it under his bed and it was cut. Gray was quite angry about it...espeically he didn't remember anything about what happened last night..the last thing he remember was that he was at the dining room table drinking his favorite sake. And where the hell is Natsu?

Natsu was not at the kitchen cooking and he didn't even cook breakfast, being irritated he went towards Natsu's room and knocked on the door, "Natsu! Open up! Why didn't you cook anything yet? Get out here and start cooking." but Gray only heard inaudible sounds, unable to wait any longer he got the spare key and unlocked Natsu's door.. what he found was Natsu inside the shower...naked.

Out of pure shock, Gray blushed and still Natsu wasn't even answering and he didn't even see him?! Gray can't help but look at the gorgeaous body Natsu possess and there was only one word Gray can think of...Sexy... "What the hell!" he shouted, dismissing what he had thought he can't think of Natsu like that and the next thing he knew a towel had hit his face, Natsu heard Gray and immediatley turned around and he felt a hard blush and by intsinct he threw a towel at Gray.

Gray quickly went outside Natsu's room and headed to the kitchen and he cooked their breakfast instead. Later Natsu came out with a hard on blush that was very noticable and Gray had also had a faint blush, remembering what he saw..Natsu was wearing his scarf, that was strange Natsu didn't wear indoor so why did he wear it and why didn't he wake up earlier to cook them breakfast. Gray stared at Natsu and said, "A-about earlier..eehhmm Next time..cover the shower door." NAtsu just nodded the blush still very evident and Natsu can't even give a freaking eye contact and one thing he was ...limping? Gray was angered, did Sting and Natsu did something last night, did Sting do something to Natsu?

After a breakfast of completed silence Gray spoke up, "Natsu what's wrong with you today? You're acting strange?" Natsu exhaled and said, "It's nothing..I-I-I'm fine.." Gray not really convinced, "Natsu will you stop your drama...what happened? You didn't wake up early, You don't seem lively, You can't get that blush off of your face and you can't get me a freaking eye contact like you always do?! Did Sting do something to you?! If he did I'll call the police." Natsu looked up at Gray and smiled, "You don't have to do anythhing, I'm fine and Sting didn't do anything...nothing is wrong.."

After a while, while Natsu was washing the dishes, Gray was wondering why did Natsu hide his neck and wear his scarf indoor, so he decided to test his theory, he went behind Natsu unnoticingly and removed the scarf..what he saw was hickeys and bites, Natsu quickly turned around and stared at Gray with wide eyes, he quickly tried to cover his neck and get the scarf.. Gray was angry, why didn't Natsu tell him if that Sting guy did something to him? and why did he lie? "Nothing's wrong you say?" Gray said holding the scarf, Natsu blushed harder.." I'm calling the police.." but before Gray can get his phone , Natsu held his hand.." Sting..d-didn't do i-it.." Gray was way angrier this time..why didn't Natsu say anything? Trying to hold his anger he asked, " Who did?" What the words Natsu said to him next was the most shocking thing he ever heard.

"You did, Gray."

* * *

**And that's the next chapter! wait till the next one!**

**Review!**

**Favorite!**

**Follow!**


	12. The Party Tomorrow Night

**Okay Hi Guys!..I know I made some confusing things about this story..well.. for that I am sorry, but still I'm happy that I got good reviews..hehehe..anyways I hope you will like this chapter. **

**Forever Yours,**

**- 0.o Natsu o.0**

**PS. Thank You for those who reviewed, favorite and followed my story.. Thanks..:)**

**Enjoy Yaoi Fans!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail nor do I own the characters.**

* * *

The Party Tomorrow Night

" What?" That was the only word Gray had managed to say despite from the pure shock he had witnessed. He can't believe he would do that to Natsu, not to him anyone but him, he didn't see Natsu that way..right? The question is not why but how did he managed to do it, "You can't be serious..There's no way I could do that."he said in an unsure voice. Natsu on the other hand, cannot answer to what was Gray saying, honestly he couldn't believe himself for telling Gray what exactly happened to him and it was because of Gray.. he knew Gray wouldn't do that..if he was himself right now. After another gulp, he opened his mouth to say a word but still cannot mutter. Instead he nodded his head, hoping that Gray would understand.

"How? All I remember is drinking sake, maybe 2 bottles, then maybe I went to sleep." Finally able to say something Natsu spoke, " I found you at the dining table with many bottles of sake, you were drunk... I tried to stop you..you said you wanted more...but I did it anyway..After I finally was able to walk you to your room..you grabbed me and pinned me to the wall...I ..I tried to push you away...but you were so strong you held... after that you asked some silly question...and ...and...you started kissing and licking me.." Natsu kept his head down never able to look up to Gray's gaze. But Gray was listening carefully, why would he do that..and what was the silly question Natsu was talking about? He can't really remember anything at all...only very blurred images..

Natsu took another sigh and continued, " I didn't understand your question..I tried to stop you but you won't let me...you kept saying things to me, asking questions I don't really want to answer...then it came to the point that...you dragged me to the bed and trapped me, I kicked you and went straight to the door...but you grabbed my feet...and that was the start..." Natsu was shivering out of pure humiliation and nervousness What would Gray do? Later he heard a sigh from Gray, " I don't really remember anything that had happened, and whatever I said or asked maybe was an effect of the one I drank...and I don't mean any of it...I was drunk...and I'm sorry if I did that to you." Gray bluntly said, Natsu was surprised, because Gray used to hit him after saying such things. " It's fine..I know you didn't mean it." he didn't know why but something deep inside his heart hurt, when he said those words.

" Tell anyone I did it, I'll kill you." Gray said as a counter back. Natsu sighed a relief and he continued the dishes, his body ached and his but was sore. After that..thankfully Gray had helped him do all the chores..both were very tired and decided that they will have a break, they sat at the couch. Later after a few hours, Gray broke the silence, "Hey Natsu...I'm curious...What was the silly question..I asked." Gray looked at Natsu, and Natsu looked at Gray and after a long eye contact Natsu blushed, remembering what Gray did after that question. " Gray..you were asking about something I did to you.." Natsu stared at the televison avoiding yet another question from Gray, "What else?" said Gray, Natsu was kind of unready to answer that question so he said, " You wouldn't want to know." Gray quickly held Natsu by his shoulder and said, " I want to know." Natsu unable to resist Gray, he sighed ignoring the nervous feeling. "You were asking me about ... You were asking me why do you feel something else towards me...why do you feel anger when I was with Sting...Why do feel pain when you see me shed tears and the like...but like you said, you really didn't mean any of it...you were very drunk.." sadness fills his voice and unknowingly to him..Gray felt sadness too.

After the show, they closed the television and Gray went to his room and sat beside the window and looked at the city lights with a sad expression, Natsu on the other hand was talking with someone.

* * *

Sting was out wandering the empty streets, he had been planning on killing Gray. He adjusted his black leather jacket and later he realized he was at the Magnolia Park where he had confessed his feelings for Natsu and was flatly rejected..and it was because of Gray. He hates Gray very much.." I don't see what Natsu likes about that guy, he's rude, arrogant, and very cold... I got the looks, the good guy to Natsu, I've always been kind to him, sweet to him even..." He sat down at the bench, then he remembered Natsu's words, it had hurt him very much.." Why can't Natsu just love me back?... How dare he steal Natsu away from me...MY Natsu...that bastard doesn't deserve him...Natsu don't deserve him!...Natsu safer with me, he'll not be abused...unlike what Gray is doing to him.." Yes, Sting had known Gray was abusing Natsu, he had seen his bruises, and they were everywhere..so one day he followed him and saw it. He was filled with anger but didn't do anything.

He tried to convince Natsu to stay with him, but as always, Natsu declined. He never did ask Natsu why..but all he knows is that Natsu will no longer suffer as long as Gray's dead... Sting brought out a gun, that was given to him by his father, he admired the structure and he smirked, " This gone would kill him...this gun would set Natsu free from him...and this would bring him to me." he said with an evil voice. The gun he held can shoot two bullet at a time, he decided to test it, he loaded it with two bullets and aimed for a pole, he pulled the trigger and it the two bullets landed a perfect hit. Yes, Sting was taught how to use the gun since he was little, he never did tell anyone about this except his friend Rogue, and he never did show it until now. After realizing that much time has passed, he stood up and went straight home.

After he ate dinner, he brought out his phone to send a message,

" Rogue...bring your gun and the bomb."

"Got it."

He smirked and after a few seconds he called Natsu.

"Natsu!

"Sting!"

"I'm having a party tomorrow night and I'm inviting you ...make sure you bring Gray with you.."

"Great! I'm not doing anything at the moment and so is Gray..we'll be there.."

" Cool! I'll see you at 6pm at our school's hotel at the topmost floor, where you can see the stars and the whole city from the glass roof and glass windows."

"Nice Place! We'll be there.. Bye."

" Bye Natsu I'll see you tomorrow night."

Sting then prepared his suit, and everything else.. " Tomorrow night..everything will be sooo perfect...I'll have my love back...and I'll have Gray dead." He went to his room and laid down hi bed with an evil smile, "Prepare..Gray Fullbuster."

* * *

Natsu was preparing his suit for tomorrow night, he was very excited that he'll have a night with Gray..and that Sting and Gray might also be friends. After preparing everything up, gathering all his courage..he went outside his room and knocked on Gray's door.. Gray instantly woke up from his daze and opened the door to see Natsu with sparkling eyes. "What do you want." Gray said with a bored expression. "Um..Gray...Sting is inviting us to join a party tomorrow night..and I want to attend..so please will you accompany me? Natsu said with a pleading expression. Gray was filled with anger just hearing Sting's name..how can Natsu talk about him... he looked at Natsu with a don't-care-whatever- look and said, " Go by yourself!" But Natsu kept on pleading, "Please Gray..just this once? Sting just want to meet you and maybe you could be friends.." Gray was angered even more..

"No!"

"Please..You have nothing to do tomorrow.."

"I said No Natsu!"

"Please Please Please"

"I'm not going!"

"Gray ..I need you to be friends with him and I need Sting to be friends with you too"

Gray didn't hear any other words but, "I need Sting" came from Natsu, and this angered him to the fullest and he began shouting..." Fine! I'm going! but after tomorrow night I want you out of my house! Go to your Sting if you need him so much! And why are you here with me anyway if you love him so much!" Natsu was shocked but he managed to say, "Gray what's wrong with you?-" but he was cut off by a punch in the face, "What's wrong with me?! Nothing! What's wrong with you?! You said you love me and now you need Sting!" then he threw another punch, " My feelings haven't changed about you..I still hate you! I felt guilty about it so I let you stay!" and with that Gray stopped avoiding to see a crying Natsu and closed the door roughly. Natsu didn't cry..instead he smiled a sad smile and whispered, "I know...That's why I want to spend my time with you before I leave."

Gray right now feel so angry, angry at himself..he just can't control his temper sometimes and he blurts out every thing on his mind without thinking, he reall didn't hate Natsu of course, since the day Natsu came to stay his feelings towards him changed, the feeling of hate was still there but not as hateful as it was before...and of course Gray not being the man of words...he's going to show his apology to Natsu tomorrow night at the party and for Natsu's sake, he will try to be friends with Sting, the bastard he hates so much

* * *

**That's It! ...****Wait Until Next Chapter!**

**Review!**

**Favorite!**

**Follow!**


	13. Forgiveness

**Hey Guys..Okay I've been reading all of your reviews and guess what? I too obvious ne? Well I decided I would give a little twist..hehehe **

**AsDarknessSpreads – Don't worry..I'll injure Gray here..and about the bomb..I know it was quite stupid...but thanks..and...Natsu will NOT die here.. and you might end up disappointed and hate me when you read this chapter..so I'm warning ya..**

**For the others..I thank you for all your reviews..**

**- 0.o Natsu o.0 (Do you think I should change my pen name?)**

**Warning: This chapter is not suitable for 12 years old and below.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail nor do I own the characters... **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Forgiveness

Natsu was staring at the window, admiring the beautiful sunrise..the blends of orange and yellow can be clearfully seen at the sky, Natsu gave out a sigh..Gray had punched him and because of that he had a bruise on his face again.. he was thinking if he should really go to Sting's party..something inside him was telling that something's going to happen tonight..it might be important..but he shrugged it off. He was quite sad on how Gray reacted last night, "He really is over acting.." Natsu was also thinking if he should leave Gray or not, he had planned that he would leave Gray to make it easier for him, since the day Natsu came to his house, things really changed and he could see that Gray was really uncomfortable being around him. But is he really doing the right thing? Is he doing it for Gray or only for himself? "This is so mess up!" he had shouted, not knowing that Gray was at Natsu's door frame leaning.

"What is so messed up?" Natsu jolted and realized Gray was standing there the whole time.. "Gray..when did you get here?" Gray sighed and walked towards Natsu.. Gray might look calm but actually he was quite nervous, he doesn't want to have a grudge with Natsu and certainly he doesn't want anything wrong between them..looking down at Natsu he said, "You didn't answer my question, I said What is so messed up?" really is that the only thing he could say? why not just go apologize and leave...apologizing to Natsu was so damn hard for him. Natsu gave a slight confused look before finally realizing and said, "It's nothing.." Gray was still suspiciousand said, "Tell me." Natsu turned around and said, "It's nothing Gray..I'm fine..anyways we need to prepare tonight." hesaid with a smile. Gray however was not convinced, "Look at me Natsu and Tell me." Gray held Natsu's shoulders..and Natsu just can't hold it back anymore.. " You see...I'm leaving you...after tonight..I have decided I'll be going at Lucy's place tomorrow...they had found a house for me..." And with that Natsu wasn't able to meet Gray's eyes. Gray on the other hand was sad and hurt but he made a neutral face, "Is it because of what I said last night?".."No it's not that..I realized I never did make you comfortable since the day I set foot here..so I wish that you'll be more comfortable." Natsu knew it was a bad excuse..he did tell a part of it but not all.

Gray was sad so unable to hold himself he hugged Natsu, Natsu was surprised, and shocked, very shocked. Because Gray never really showed things like this during his stay..and the only thing that he could say was.."huh? Wha-?" he felt it, Gray's warmth was gone, it was replaced by cold..the warmth he felt when they were kids had left Gray.. " I'm sorry." Natsu almost cried..he was having a hard time to conceal his tears..Gray didn't need to apologize, it was Natsu's fault and he deserved it and he knew it, at least to Natsu it was. " I know, I've been hurting you..I'm sorry..I ..I don't want...anyone to leave me behind...even if it's you.. so please...stay." Natsu can't handle it.."and what if..I stay? Are you sure you'll be happy? with..me?" Instead of an answer, Gray buried his face in Natsu's shoulder and and nodded. After a good few minutes Gray let go and spoke, trying to smile he said, "Thank you...come on let's prepare for that party." Natsu smiled, " Yeah..."

Finally after a good year, Natsu was able to make Gray smile and it made him so happy, finally his grudge with Gray was finally over and his so called challenge was completed. Little did he know, everything was just not over yet and there is something that's going to happen tonight.

Gray was so happy, after many years he was finally happy and he was able to forgive Natsu, because he knew Natsu won't ever leave him..he slapped himself for not realizing that Natsu was the only one who never ever left him alone..and he would cherish the person who had stayed with him and had made him very happy. Tonight even if he would see that bastard, he was going to befriend him for Natsu's sake..he prepared a suitable suit and head out to find Natsu preparing their breakfast. Gray mentally got angry at himself because he could see the bruise he gave Natsu last night out of his pure anger, so he decided that he would heal it, he walked over to Natsu brought out an oil and rubbed Natsu's cheek, "Ow Ow ow.." Natsu said. " Hold still it would get worse if you move. " he could see that Natsu was blushing but he had just chuckled.

Natsu can feel the electricity jolting inside his whole body, seriously why was he blushing, of course he would stay and Gray was kind of acting not himself.." Gray is that really you?" was that the only thing he could say? It was really a stupid question.. Gray gave him a confused eyebrow," What do you mean by that? of course it's me.." Natsu took a deep breath, "It's just that you usually don't act this way..." Gray sighed he can't believe himself, so he grinned and decided to tease Natsu, "You're right I'm not Gray..I was just playing with you.." he was holding the laughter inside of him, and of course after being drowned by anger for so long he was the master of concealment. He observed, Natsu's reaction and found it amusing, Natsu gave a confused look and unexpectedly Natsu punched him right in to the face, "What did you do to Gray?!" really! Gray was just joking how can Natsu just believe that!.." OW! What the hell Natsu! I was just joking!?" Natsu inspected Gray then gave out a sigh, "Phew... that's the Gray I know.." What. The. Fuck. Was Natsu only testing if he was the real Gray? Natsu needs a medical checkup for being stupid. Gray sighed and smiled, "that's the Natsu I know..not some stupid masochist who doesn't even fight back with me and cries." Natsu was surprised by that... "I AM NOT A MASOCHIST!" he said, and Gray decided to tease him, " Oh yeah..I observed you for the past few months, you didn't even stand a fight when I punched and kicked you...care to explain that?" ... Natsu was at loss for words and he muttered out, "It's because...um...you were...having an emotional breakdown and according to psychology you don't interfere with it and let the person do it to you...Gray had a was dumbfolded... "That's a lie." and all the answer Natsu can make, "Whatever... Ice prick."

Gray was very happy, at least he was back to his old self and so was Natsu, it was just like the time when they were kids, he felt happiness and finally everything was just fine and back to normal, and a big weight was finally out of his chest.

* * *

At the moment, Gray was really really feeling irritated.. care to know why? they were already heading to the party, which means he would meet that Sting again..he doesn't know why but a while ago he said he would try to befriend Sting and right now..he was just feeling irritated, very irritated and what irritated him more is, that Natsu was excited to meet Sting..and he was smiling like an idiot that he is...

"Come on Gray! We got to meet Sting.." Natsu said, with sparkling eyes.. "Slow down...Flame Brain..It's just too early.." Gray whined.. Natsu pouted which Gray found completely stupid...And. That. Was. Not. Cute. he kept saying himself, of course he wouldn't say that aloud to Natsu, because he was shy..a coward..especially when Natsu had already confessed his feelings for Gray..and he was having a hard time.. a real hard time.

* * *

Gray was currently at leaning on a table, drinking coke..one thing was just on his mind..he was bored. And he was quite relieved when he didn't see Sting around, and it looks like Natsu was only watching the whole city from the glass walls..and Gray was curious, because one, Natsu always loved parties, he talks with everyone but Natsu was just staring out at the city and the bright stars in the sky, two, Natsu was smiling, and it made his heart soar. Gray smiled at himself for this feeling, after finally drinking he approached Natsu.

"Hey. What are you doing..by now you'll go talking with everyone and make new friends..." Natsu turned around at Gray and said, " This moment was just special..at least I don't have a grudge with you anymore..." Gray held Natsu's hand, " I know..I'm happy too..." Gray was also thinking a while ago.. maybe he did have feelings for Natsu too... " Gray..Thank You...Very Much..." he heard Natsu say. Gray just smiled and hugged Natsu..." You're welcome...ash breath.." .." Shut up..ice princess.." Gray chuckled, and he let go off Natsu...he looked at him straight in the eye and said, "Natsu ..I have something to tell you.. "What is it Gray?"... "I think I-" but before he could say it they were interrupted.

" A good night to all of you...I'm here to say that..there is a bomb ticking somewhere inside this building..you are advised to leave immediately...or else...I will blow it up..."

Natsu and Gray was both surprised, it was Sting's voice.. " What is he doing?" asked Natsu, .." That bastard.. why would he do this?!" shouted Gray. and later on all the guests were running off the building, just as Natsu and Gray was to follow, bars blocked their way.. " What the?! Let us out!" Gray shouted, " Let us out Sting!" Natsu shouted. " I'm sorry you are not allowed to leave." they turned around to find Sting..

" What's going on?" was the only thing Gray managed to say before a gunshot was heard.

* * *

**Okay ..I'm sorry for not updating for what..more than a week? well my reason was because, I was working on my Investigatory Project..we have to perform experiments and even write our own book.. so thank for your patience.**

**Wait Till Next Chapter!**

**Please Review (please just pm me if you are going to make a bad review)**

**Favorite**

**Follow**


	14. It Happens

**Yo! Ok thank you for all of those who reviewed my story,,and also favorite me...hehehe I'm so greatful...anyways please check out my first one-shot..."If I let You Go" and that is all...**

**- 0.o Natsu o.0 ( Please tell me if I should really change my pen name, It's stupid if you ask me..)**

**Warning: This contains things not suitable for children 12 years old and below**

**I don't own Fairy Tail nor do I own the characters.**

**Enjoy!**

**HUrray for 3,700 views!**

* * *

It Happens

" AHHHH" shouted Gray, the bullet had hit Gray's left leg and now it was bleeding, "Stop! Please! Sting what are you doing?!" Natsu said, tears forming on his beautiful eyes, Sting stopped for a while and looked at Natsu still pointing the gun at Gray.. "And why would I stop? You think it didn't hurt when you chose this bastard over me?! I'm going to kill him.." and with that another gunshot was heard and it hit Gray's right arm.. Gray screamed again, and Natsu couldn't do anything but cry, "Please stop Sting, I know it hurt..just please stop this.." And there was it again, Gray saw Natsu in tears again, crying, he was angered, ow can Sting do this! If Sting loved Natsu, Natsu wouldn't cry! with what's left of his strength Gray stood up, he winced at the pain but ignored it, "Bastard..." Sting was surprised to see Gray stand up and later was replaced by an evil smirk, "You still have some energy left in ya?".. Gray covered his eyes with his bangs and said, " Can't you see it?..." Sting had a confused face, "Can't see what?" .."Gray..Sting..please stop!" shouted Natsu..but his pleas were ignored as Gray continued to talk, "Natsu...he is shedding tears ...he is crying.." Natsu was completely shocked, surprised,.. "Gray you're hurt...please stop..both of you!".."Shut up!" Sting yelled, as another gunshot was heard and lucky it hit the wall missing Gray.

"Why can't you see!..Natsu is crying right now! And how could you still do this!" Gray shouted preventing his already injured arm and leg from bleeding.. Sting held the gun firmly and his hands already shaking..what surprised both Gray and Natsu is that Sting was crying, "You're the one to talk...you didn't see him as a friend, you didn't see Natsu as a friend... he was crying all the time...I saw them! I saw the bruises you gave him!...I saw how you made him cry! how you abused him when he was helpless!...and still...still...he loved you!" Natsu was speechless, this was his fault..it was because of him this had happened, and because of that Gray was injured...Natsu was really a misfortune. Gray was also speechless, he has no excuse for what he did to Natsu..., "But he is crying now..and he wants you to stop.." was all Gray could say.

"No!..You're the reason he cries, he hadn't love you he would not be crying...If only he had loved me..not you!...It hurt," Sting looked at Natsu, "And you! how can you choose this bastard over me..why can't you love me back!..I was always there for you!..." Natsu smiled so small, "Sting calm down please...I know but I just don't feel the same way...please just stop this..." Natsu hoped, this would end now but it only became worse, "NO!..this person had hurt you..I know you'll hate me for this...but someday you'll understand.." Sting pointed the gun at Gray and he smiled, "After I kill this bastard, you'll be mine Natsu..after he's gone everything would be better...I'll kill you..Gray Fullbuster!" and at that Sting would already ensure a sure kill, he aimed for Gray's heart.

Natsu can't not anymore, he couldn't bare to see another person he loved so much die infront of him again, before he knew it he was running straight forward Gray, time seemed to be in slow motion as he remembered all of his loved ones, the faces of his parents, his foster dad, Lisanna..showing their smiling faces and finally he had reached Gray, he hugged Gray so tightly before he felt something pierce at his back, but still he hugged Gray ever so tightly. "Wha?" he heard Gray say, he smiled knowing that Gray was not hit and alive, "Gray are you alright?" was all he managed to say as he fell on his knees and Gray had caught him.

Gray was scared, he can't move anymore, his arm and leg had hurt and he had no time to dodge, als he could see is that bullet going straight at him towards his heart, but it was blocked by Natsu going straight for him, to protect him and yet Natsu wasn't smiling, he looked sad, like a person who had many sufferings in life already, he could see it..Natsu was really truly sad all this time, this was the first time he had ever see Natsu frown, Natsu wasn't smiling and this scared him, before he knew it he felt Natsu's warmth embraced him and after that nothing, he felt nothing from the bullet, all he could feel is Natsu, "Wha?" he still hadn't recovered from the shock and he heard Natsu say, "Gray are you alright?" and with that Natsu fell and the pain from his leg and arm didn't matter as he was able to catch Natsu.

Sting can't do anything, he had shot Natsu! he can't believe it..."No..this wasn't supposed to happen." he whispered as he couldn't do anything but to watch..and soon tears also flowed from his eyes..

* * *

Gray realized now, Natsu had protected him from the bullet, Natsu had saved his life, he touched Natsu's back only to find it bleeding, tears tried to flow from his eyes but he kept them in, he looked at Natsu, who was looking at him smiling. "Idiot!..Why did you do that!"...Gray tried to carry Natsu but due to his injured arm and leg he can't..." Gray.." he heard Natsu said, " Shss...don't try to talk Natsu..you'll only make it worse..." tears no longer can hold it as it flowed to Gray's eyes,.."Please Help Us! Somebody!...We need help...Natsu's ..going..to.."

Natsu just smiled and caressed Gray's cheek, "Gray...stop..crying...I-I...want you ..to be..happy..".. Gray looked at Natsu, "No! how can I when you're losing consciousness...stay with me! shhs don't talk..please.." Gray held Natsu hand gripping it tightly, " I can't..help it...please..just listen to me..." Natsu began to cry.. " I'm sorry...Gray...for everything... I..I..was selfish...I'm sorry for taking Ur and Juvia away from you...I know...I was very unlucky...people that I love...just ..die infront of me...I'm so worthless...and because of that...I know...you just can't love me...the way that I love you...but..atleast I'm happy...I have some worth to protect you...and save you." .."I was...very...lone-ly ...when ..you..weren't around...and I'm sorry...for being such a burden for you..." Natsu was fighting to stay awake, but he felt so tired and his vision came darker and darker.. and all he could hear was Gray's voice.

"Stay with me Natsu, Please!..Don't you dare say that yet..not yet!"...Natsu just stared at him with a smile, "Gray..Where are you?".. "Natsu! I'm here, I'm here..." Gray hugged Natsu, hoping Natsu might stay longer..." I Love You.." Natsu's warmth was leaving him and Gray held him tighter, "Please...I Love You Too.." but Natsu never did hear Gray's words as he lost consciousness, Gray cried and cried..a minute later the police came, holding Rogue, along with Sting, who was also crying..

Gray hugged Natsu screaming but it all died down when he heard Natsu's heartbeat, Natsu was still alive, he was relieved, so relieved. The police called for an ambulance to treat both Gray and Natsu.. along the way Gray never left Natsu's side even though he was injured himself.. both had arrived to the hospital and luckily Natsu was brought there just in time..the doctors and nurses have to perform a few operations on Gray. But Natsu was the one who was crowded with nurses and doctors.

After 2 hours the doctor came out, the doctor approached Gray, Gray had a worried look on his face, pleading that Natsu was alright and fine, "Mr. Fullbuster, your friend is safe...but the bullet had hit a nerve on him causing to be in a coma...we don't know when will he awake..it depends on him f he'll survive.." Gray was happy when the doctor had said that Natsu was safe, but the his world came crashing down when he heard that Natsu was in a coma, and he'll never know when will Natsu wake up.

* * *

Gray came home after the doctors tended to his wounds, luckily he was a fast healer, but being a fast healer wasn't even useful when his heart was in so much pain.. he looked at Natsu's bedroom, memories started to appear in his head, Natsu's voice...he already missed it so much. All he had of what reminded him of Natsu was Natsu's scarf, the scarf was removed when Natsu was inside the operating room, Gray held it so tightly as more tears came running down his handsome face.

Then there at the table, he saw, was Natsu's diary.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter..I'll post this now because I won't be posting for 2 weeks so Bye!**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Favorite!**

**Follow (Please also Favorite my story)**


	15. I Love You Too Natsu

**Yo!Minna! First of, I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE... I know I didn't update for almost a month? I was very very very busy...with everything. I would like to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews! :) I'm so happy I got more reviews n this story than the other one...phew..but please I need more favorites..hehehe**

**unknown 115 -thank you for giving me all your support! don't worry Natsu will live! (Why don't you make yourself an account here?)**

**AsDarknessSpreads - yeah..I know...sorry I disobeyed you..*bows down* Gomenesai!**

**cattleya0467 - thank you too!..Keep on reviewing! :)**

**Spiralmarimo - Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you actually liked it..:)**

**NatsuL0ver - It's a shame you don't like Gratsu..but thank you for liking my story..**

**fanakatsuki - thank you for reviewing!**

**Ally-chan Ravenwood - Thank You very much for support! and thank you for reviewing from my other story...I just listen to sad songs and a story pops in my mind hehehe... **

**- 0.o Natsu o.0 (still no suggestions of good pen names?)**

**I don't own Fairy Tail nor do I own the characters**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I Love You Too. Natsu

Gray was very curious, he was asking himself if he should really read that tempting notebook at the table, like it was asking Gray to read it..."No It's Natsu's private stuff..." Gray said, but still the feeling and urge to read was very tempting..giving up on himself he let out a sigh, giving in to his curiosity, he sat at Natsu's desk, " I can't believe I'm doing this.." he said as he held the book and opened it.. what he first saw was the most stupid hand-writing ever...it was not really quite understandable but still he bore with it... at least he could read it, that was important... he skipped the parts that weren't that interesting to him until he saw a certain page that got his interest...the time that Natsu's parents died.

* * *

_Huh...I'm too lazy to write now, you see my parents had just died in a car accident. It was raining hard and we were heading to our friend's house for dinner.. we were happy, laughing, singing inside our car.. what was unexpected that a certain truck had a loose break and it hit us...our car went rolling down..I was scared but my mom hugged me tightly...after we crashed, I could see my dad and mom smiling at me with watery eyes..they held my hands...and they muttered out a sorry and before I knew it...they lost consciousness.. I thought they were sleepy because I was too, my legs hurt, my head hurt and so was my arms...and I too had fallen unconscious._

_What happened next was...sad. I woke up in the hospital and saw that our maids and butlers were surrounding me with sad eyes, of course I was_ confused..then_ it all sank into my mind, I quickly asked how was my mom and dad...I was extremely worried for them and I was begging to any god out there that they were alright. After one of the maids said my parents were dead, my world turned dark, I was alone, and I am an orphan. I didn't want to believe them, I ran and ask the doctors, the police, someone who could tell me my parents was alive and they were just having a sick joke on me, but they really did die. I cried everynight remembering the times we spent, and all is gone._

_But luckily Gray woke me up from my bad dream, he showed me that we should move on..and accidents just happen, but we should always move forward. My parents wouldn't be happy if I just kept sulking right? And that I remembered to smile, I looked down on the coffins where my parents were, and they were smiling so I smiled, but still the pain was there..at least it wasn't as painful as before..because I still have my bestfriend, Gray._

* * *

_After many months, I've recovered from my depression, from the help of Igneel, Gray and my newest bestfriend..Lisanna. You see I love them..of course as a family..even though I don't have my parents anymore, I still have them._

Gray flipped through other pages and found something really interesting...

_Today...I can't really express what I am feeling now...I feel so angry, so hurt...and so ..sad. You see..I had just lost Lisanna and Igneel...and sadly Gray too. Lisanna was staying for the night because it was raining and she can't go home just yet.. unfortunately some robbers came in, they broke our locks..I heard them..they came after me...I was scared...and they began to take me..I heard a woman's voice..it was aunt Ur...Gray's mom. I was happy she was here but later on she never came back. They found me, tied me up and that's when Igneel and Lisanna came...Lisanna was untying me, before she was shot and next Igneel too. But after that the police came. I screamed for them, I didn't want them to die too!, no..please no...and then I remembered the words my dad told me, to smile at the toughest times even if it was hard...so after the funeral Gray called for me...I was relieved he was fine but I guess not. He left..leaving me...alone...I am a misfortune to people._

Gray read through all the pages, and his heart sank.

_Guess what? Gray came back! He's here! I'm so happy I get to see him again.. but there was something missing..._

_where is his smile? The smile that made me happy, the smile he had when we were together as kids and I'm intending to ask what happened and why._

* * *

_I knew it! It was because of some girl...I felt something grip my heart the moment Gray said that he just came back because of his girlfriend, I was sad because he didn't come back to see me too...but still I challenged myself I would make Gray smile again...and I'm great at that._

_To think I burnt my house down! Uggh, Okay I really want to stay at Lucy's house but Loke and her had some 'business' and needs privacy same thing with my other friends...guess I'll ask Gray._

_Okay, this is really stupid, for the past months I did everything to make him smile but all I receive is a scowl or a frown...and now I am asking him? What if he'll say no? then, bye bye home... oh did I forget to tell you that I began feeling weird things towards him? oh yes, like a stupid idiot that blushes whenever he touches me, talks to me and etc. etc. etc. I can't handle this when he's near me and now here I am...packing what's left of my things...going to the (maybe) man of my dreams._

_..._

_God that hurt!.. The bruises he gave were so damn painful! But it's nothing compared to what I was feeling inside, I feel useless and unworthy and that s just what I need...pain, for the misfortunes I gave my family, to my friends, to Gray. I really am selfish and an idiot! Why do I feel this way about him, and even though I was a misfortune to him I kept on clinging to him, I thought about what if Gray goes away,or I go away? It would just be painful, but I don't think I can handle that pain, I'll just handle the pain Gray gives me...to atone for all the misfortunes I made...and for being so damn selfish._

_..._

_Here I am again, dramatic as ever.. I want to make Gray smile, I want to see that smile again, I want to feel the warmth from it again, I want it to tell me I was worthy...to feel truly happy again._

_That's why I always smile through the toughest, hardest...I want to believe the words of my parents...I want to show those to Gray...but I guess It won't happen._

_I can't really express what I felt this day, I received a confession from Sting, and later...let's say I lost my virginity to Gray...He was drunk...for reasons unknown and literally he started to talk things I wished that were true, like he feels something different from me, how he was hurt when he saw me cry.. but I guess It wasn't true, he was drunk..just drunk. Gray hated me after what I did to his family and now to his ex-girlfriend...maybe I should just leave for everyone's sake._

_..._

Gray couldn't read the next pages, they were wet from tears, all were very blurry, and Natsu didn't really have a nice handwriting. Gray had many emotions bubbling inside of him just from reading Natsu's diary..he felt a mixture of anger, regret, guilt, sadness and many other more. He can't put it into words, unable to hold them any longer, tears flowed through his eyes.

"I was an arrogant bastard...and a fool."

He left the diary open and hurried back to the hospital.

But there was one thing he wasn't able to read at the last page of Natsu's diary and was left open.

It was a note for Gray Fullbuster.

* * *

Gray felt like his world had vanished only leaving a sleeping Natsu, not knowing when will Natsu wake up, ...and it broke his heart.

There it is again, Natsu's sleeping figure on a hospital bed, tubes connected to his body. Gray can only hear the sound of the monitor who reads Natsu's heartbeat, it was stable but still Gray was worried. Natsu's breathing it was slow, and weak. Gray couldn't help but brush his fingers on Natsu's salmon pink hair, It was still soft as ever, just like how soft Natsu was, his attitude, his character, everything about him was unique.

A tear left Gray's eyes, "You stupid idiot...you haven't changed." Gray kept on brushing Natsu's hair.. "Why did you do that? why did you also have to hurt me?"..." What kind of idiot jumps in to save his loved one and get shot himself? That's too cheesy Nastu..It's old-style...You didn't even think twice what would I feel, if you died in my arms, just when I was beginning to love you back, no, when I had already loved you"

Gray sniffed as a few more tears sprung down from his handsome face.

"Don't you dare say you are a misfortune...because if it wasn't for you I won't be alive"

"Don't you dare say you are worthless...you are worth everything to me."

"You are no longer alone...I'm never leaving you again."

"I won't let you shed more tears...I never want to see those again."

"I'm so sorry for everything...Natsu"

"Please wake up, Don't leave me alone."

"You stayed with me for so long even if I didn't realize it, Don't you dare leave me now."

"I Love You Too. Nastu"

At that Gray fell asleep beside Nastu, little did he know, a very small movement made it's way to Natsu's hand..and that was just the beginning.

* * *

**That's it..thank you very much for your patience...**

**Wait Till Next Chapter!**

**This is coming to an end soon!**

**Review**

**Favorite (Please I need more of this. :) )**


	16. For Gray

**Yo! Everybody! Okay First off I've been reading your reviews and I'M SO HAPPY you love this story or like. Anyways thanks for those who followed and favorite not only me story but also me! Yippee! **

**I know some of you might be disappointed at me for not updating more than a month...I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I was so busy..and even if I had a free time..I sleep and maybe procrastinate...sorry!**

**Thanks for your awesome support!**

**And for the first time ever...I got 5,600 views!**

**Yours Truly,**

**0.o Natsu o.0**

**I don't own Fairy Tail nor do I own the characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

For Gray

Gray sighed as he closed the door of his apartment, the door creaked in a very noticeable way that it was heard loudly inside the quiet apartment. Gray can't help but to feel lonely again, another day had gone and still Natsu didn't wake up. He can feel the weight being carried by his heart jut by remembering Natsu. After cooking himself dinner, he can't help but to imagine Natsu's smiling face cooking him dinner, how he held up a conversation. Gray shook his head and ate.

Finishing things up, he went to his bedroom and lied down. Looking up the ceiling many thoughts ran up in his head. When will Natsu wake up? Will he ever wake up? Will he able to return his feeling? Will he be able to say I Love You to him too? Will he able to have another chance?.

Drifting to sleep, the last thought in his mind was an image of Natsu's smiling face calling for his name.

* * *

Natsu felt cold, he was freezing. There inside his mind was a world of emptiness, he doesn't even know if he was still alive. He wanted to see Gray, he wanted to hear him, he wanted to feel him. Feel his warmth again, see his smile again, and be happy again. Yet there he was sitting in a corner of his mind never wanting to wake up. Is this it? Am I dead?

That was a question he didn't know the answer of, strangely he remembers everything, he can see many flashbacks. His parents, his friends, his life, Gray. Seeing Gray's face, happy and free, his parent's smiles and warmth, Igneel and Lisanna. These people were the ones who truly made him happy and yet he had killed them, hurt them, and destroyed them. He wasn't worthy, he was worthless to them, he can't even save them. All but one person, an image of Gray appeared, he didn't know why but Natsu loved him very much, and yet Gray hated him.

Natsu heard many hurtful words in his mind, all registered, even unpleasant memories began to pop up. And this only worsened, he deserved those. Maybe it's better he he was really dead, maybe is better if he didn't wake up, to be finally with his parents, with Igneel and Lisanna..or even leave Gray behind...

Natsu hugged his knees tighter and a few tears flowed.

"Don't leave me alone."

Natsu jumped in surprised as he heard Gray, Gray' voice..."Gray"...

"Please Natsu..Stay."

Natsu cried even harder, "I'm sorry Gray...you'll be better of without me... I'm a danger to you...I'm a misfortune."

"Don't you dare say you are a misfortune...because if it wasn't for you I won't be alive"

Natsu got taken back by those words, was Gray really saying those things? or he was only imagining those words, he wanted Gray to say those words but was it really him?

"You are no longer alone...I'm never leaving you again."

Natsu stood up, and there he saw an image of Gray crying. Why was Gray crying? he should be happy.

"I won't let you shed more tears...I never want to see those again."

"I'm so sorry for everything...Natsu"

"Please wake up, Don't leave me alone."

"You stayed with me for so long even if I didn't realize it, Don't you dare leave me now."

Natsu heard it, he was happy, he not alone, then he realized all the good things he had done to everyone, instead of thinking of his sins, he thought about the good ones.

" I'm coming Gray."

"I Love You Too. Nastu"

And that was it Natsu tried his best to wake up, but only a small movement to the hand he was able to make.. And he' not planning on giving up. He'll wake up for Gray.

* * *

Gray woke up and did his usual daily routine, he went inside Natsu's room an saw that he had forgotten to close Natsu's diary.. gripping his heart he walked towards it only to see a note...for him. He saw his name... "For Gray" it said.

Gray quickly got the note and opened it.

_Dear Gray,_

_Okay I admit that was cheesy. Well you know I'm not really into new styles these days. Okay I don't know when will you ever read this or even if you will read it but I wanted to tell these things to you. Don't get mad okay? I just really need to get this outta my chest you know? Okay to the serious part.._

_ I wanted you to know, that I had always thought of you...I am not a stalker and yes I like you...you still see the cheesy style?.. Shut it and don't laugh you stupid ice princess... You see I held every piece of memory I have of you, since when we were kids, the times we spent, the troubles we overcame, and the adventures we had. You helped me when my parents died, you stayed close to me and to my heart. You were my best friend, my true friend, I was really happy when I'm around you..you know?... Trust me Igneel and Lisanna made me happy, but they cannot make me any happier than you did._

_But after another incident happened, everything came crumbling down... I lost both Igneel and Lisanna...and sadly you too. The day you left was the worst. It broke my heart to see you go off and leave me behind, I was alone...so alone. And maybe I was not at all worthy to see all of you..It was all my fault._

_But you came back. Even if you hated me now, I was glad and overjoyed! But you were cold, your smile was gone, your warmth was gone. you changed._

_And I was stupid to think I can change you back to the way we were as kids. I craved for your attention, so I bothered you, joked around you, and stayed with you. I don't want you to leave me alone, I don't want to leave you alone. I know..I'm selfish.. but I needed you._

_And now, I understand everything why you changed and again it was because of me._

_I'm sorry Gray. Sorry for everything._

_I Love You,_

_Natsu_

Gray sighed and kept a hold of the letter. He smiled but not of happiness, it was of acceptance. He loved Natsu too, and he was just going to show that when he wakes up.

* * *

Slowly Natsu opened his eyes, adjusting to his visions, he realized he was in a hospital room. he heard the monitors. God he feels awful, the pain on his back was excruciating, but he was awake and he was going to see Gray. But Gray wasn't there... he looked outside and realized it was morning..and what a beautiful sunrise it was.

He heard the door opening to see doctors and nurses with smiling faces, "Finally you're awake sir" said one of the doctors, "Yeah" he breathed out." They did check-ups on him and it seems the doctors didn't find any major injuries. Just as the doctor was about to leave Natsu asked, "Is Gray Fullbuster around?" the doctor smiled and nodded. "He'll be informed soon enough, you need to rest a bit more."

* * *

Gray was eating and getting ready to pay another visit to Natsu. Suddenly his phone rang, immediately he took it.

"Good Morning Sir we have news about Mr. Dragneel."

Gray stopped eating, "What is it?"

"He's awake"

Just as Gray heard that, he was happy, Natsu's awake, without finishing his food, he got his clothes and keys and went to the hospital.

Gray ran across many doctors and nurses, panting and out of breath he stopped at Natsu's door, and prepared himself. He opened the the door only to see Natsu sitting on his bed looking outside, watching the sunrise. Gray smiled and a few tears fell on his eyes. Natsu heard the door open and looked behind him to see Gray crying and smiling. Natsu smiled, "Stop crying, Ice princess It doesn't suit you." But all he received was a very very warm hug from Gray.

"You're awake."

" Of course I am I-" Natsu wasn't able to complete his sentence as he felt a pair of lips meet his own. His was tingling and as if it lasted forever.

"I Love You..Natsu"

" I Love You Too Gray."

They kissed one more time, finally both of them had peace, and their lives couldn't get much sweeter.

**The End..**

* * *

REVIEW!

Favorite!

And Follow my next story!


End file.
